Confession of a teenage runaway
by Christabel Liliana
Summary: He was the prince. He had duties and loyalty to his kingdom. Finally, becoming fed up of it all, Prince Vaughn, escaped to the island of happiness to escape his father and his life. VaughnXChelseaaa
1. Chapter 1

Vaughn P.O.V

I lay in my bed; just thinking. What would it be like to get away from it all? This thought has passed my mind on many occasions but I have duties.  
"Good Morning Vaughn," My loyal servant, Daniel, lent against the doorway. I propped myself up on one arm, while rubbing my eyes with the other. Daniel shook his head disapprovingly.  
"You have a big day today Prince Vaughn.; a date with Sabrina and then a stroll with your father around the village." He read from a sheet in front of him. I groaned and collapsed back into the comfort of my bed.  
"You better be up by ten. I'm not explaining to Princess Sabrina why you are late again!" He stormed out of my room. Daniel could be such a drama queen. I chuckled to myself lightly.  
I am the Prince, if you haven't gathered already.  
My father is the ruler of around half of the globe, but he mainly only goes to the village in front of our castle. I swear if it wasn't for the taxes my father enforces, he wouldn't know half of the islands exist.  
I rose from my bed and slowly got dressed. The church in the village sounded its bells to signal ten am had arrived. Shit. I was going to be late for Sabrina!  
I rushed to the garden where she sat patiently with a small pink bow in the back of her long black hair. She looked pretty, not beautiful or breath-taking but she was pretty.  
"H-Hey Vaughn." She smiled at me and motioned to sit down beside her.  
I grunted in a response. I never did really like talking.  
"M-My father was t-talking about the marriage and binding our K-Kingdoms together earlier. Your father wants it to h-happen within the month." She stuttered.  
I wasn't paying attention, looking around the garden. The rose bushes here were really beautiful with an array of white, red and yellow colors.  
It was a beautiful day; the skies were clear and wait… What did she just say?  
Marriage within the month, yeah that sounds like what she said.  
She was looking at me expectantly for an answer.  
Her purple eyes were a similar color to mine and filled with hope.  
I felt enraged, how could my father do this to me? Sabrina loved me, I knew that but I didn't love her. I don't think I ever could but I had to marry her, it was how arranged marriages work.  
My father had planned for me to marry her as soon as she was born and it was depressing.  
I would never be able to marry for love; my whole life seemed planned ahead of me and I hated every bit of it. I could probably grow to love her, over time, but I doubted it.  
I smiled at her and nodded. Her face lit up with glee.  
"I was thinking about summer 18th." She giggled and hugged me. I stiffened.  
"Please excuse me." I stood up, brushed her off and retired to my bedroom, leaving her sitting there.

I paced back and forth. I had to leave, I didn't want to marry. I wanted my life, to live as what I wanted. I'd love to become something like a rancher or a farmer!  
I wanted a job with animals.  
Before my mother died, she would take me to see the animals at the farm in the village every day. My father was happier back then, taxes were low and everyone throughout the kingdom was happy. Good times. I smiled back on that memory and lay on my bed.  
Time passed.  
Hours ticked by like minutes….  
I sat up suddenly, I had to go. I had to leave to somewhere far away. It would be hard to disguise myself with my distinct silver hair and purple eyes.  
I needed something to hide it.  
I dug around in my wardrobe until I found what I was looking for; my Stetson that my mother bought me secretly for one of my birthdays.  
My father didn't accept I wanted to be a farmer or my association with animals, so my mother bought my presents in secret without his knowledge.  
I dug out some old boots, black jeans, gloves, a jacket and my mother's white bandanna and stored them under my bed. I would be unrecognizable I hoped. I would go, tonight.

I met my father by the horse and carriage. He nodded at me and frowned at my presence.  
I sat beside him without a word. The town had changed since I last went passed through.  
Stores had closed down and wood boarded the doors of the vacant buildings. What happened to this place? It was always busy.  
Young children begged at the side of the street, side-by-side with prostitutes.  
"What happened here?" I growled at my father.  
"They didn't pay the taxes. We shut them down." He shrugged it off as easily as if we were talking about the weather. My father was a monster.  
I don't see why he needed all the money, what had happened in the past few years that required so much money.  
"The reason you're here Vaughn is because starting tomorrow we will start on teaching you about ruling this land. Soon you will be a married man and eventually will take over the entire kingdom." He put his hand over my arm.  
I pulled away roughly. He frowned.  
"I know we haven't seen eye to eye Vaughn but it's your duty." He scowled at me then turned away.  
I turned to look from the carriage, smiling to myself. It's not my duty; not anymore.

Night came quickly and I dressed without a sound. Under the light of the stars I escaped the castle without attracting attention and made my way through the streets and to the docks. A boat sat there waiting to go to its destination.  
"Hello sir! Where will this boat take me?" I asked a young man waiting. He looked up at me, bored.  
"Happiness Island." He yawned. "We leave in ten minutes."  
Happiness Island, I'd never heard of it before. Perfect.  
"I'd like to buy a ticket please!" I said cheerfully. I was going to get away from this, of course I was happy.  
He took my money and let me on board. I walked past many people, trying to get away from this dead village like me, I guess. I found my room and sat on the bed.  
Tomorrow I would be at Happiness island; a new start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup guys. So this is my second chapter, I really should continue on my other stories but I just like this one so much! Thank you for your reviews! Thank you Karisma Jestler for you review and Laylay! Laylay without you laziness would have probably taken over me and this chapter would have taken ages so thank you ^.^ Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

A knock arose at the door. "We're at Happiness Island." A male voice shouted. I had been awake for hours and sat on my bed. What I had done was settling in. I had run away from home, by now every-one will be searching for me. What if someone recognized me and told my father where I was going?  
I was being stupid, nobody had recognized me yet and how would they? I'm usually dressed in much finer clothes; if I kept my head down and hat pulled down nobody would even notice me.  
I picked up my bag that I had taken with me and stepped out on the deck.  
The island seemed small from the docks. The sand was clear white with the turquoise sea rushing to the shore. It looked like paradise.  
A man sat fishing with a purple bandanna in his brown curls.  
"Hello sir! What brings you to the Island?" He called out to me. I sighed.  
I didn't want to talk to anyone but I suppose if I had to get a job, I would.  
I have to keep to myself as much as possible so I'm not recognized.  
I walked over to the man, slinging my bag over my back.  
"I'm Denny." He stuck out his hand for me to shake it.  
"Vaughn." I tipped my hat to him. "I'd like to know if there are any jobs available here."  
"You work with animals? Mirabelle needs some help down her shop. Come, I'll take you there." He lent his pole at the side of a beach shack.  
"If you ever need me this is where I live." He patted the shack walls.  
I grunted, pulling my hat down to hide my smile.  
He gestured for me to follow and I did. The 'town center' or village or whatever it was; consisted of four houses and a hotel.  
He pointed out people as we passed until we reached a home with a horseshoe above the door.  
Without a moment hesitation, he was inside the home. A chubby woman with a broad smile sat beside the counter.  
She had short blonde hair and happy blue eyes.  
"Hello Denny! Who is this young man with you?" She asked cheerfully.  
"This is Vaughn; he is inquiring about the job." Denny pushed me forward.  
She analysed me then smiled.  
"Vaughn, would you please come with me?" She opened a door. I hesitated before walking through.  
"Good luck bro." Denny patted my back.  
The door lead to a barn filled with animals. She stood back and leaned against the wall,  
watching me carefully. What did she want me to do?  
I shrugged, picked up a brush and started brushing the closest sheep.

Half an hour later every animal in the barn had been brushed and fed. He looked at Mirabelle for a sign. She smiled warmly at him.  
"You have the job. They seem to love you," She nodded towards the calf nudging his arm.  
Vaughn leaned down to pet the calf. A small smile flashed across his face.  
"We can have a room you can stay in, unless you have other accommodation,"  
"Oh that would be great. Thank you Ma'am," I pulled my hat over my face.  
"Come along."  
She walked back through her house and to a small room, telling me about her daughter called Julia and the people that lived here.  
"I'll get Julia to show you around later." She offered.  
"No thank you. I'd like Denny to." I explained.  
I didn't really want to get know more people than I had to. Denny seemed like an alright guy to be friends with if I had to. I suppose one friend was better than none.  
Mirabelle nodded knowingly and left.

The room was small but nice for some reason, I really liked it. It felt more homely than the castle.  
I pulled out my spare clothes and the photograph of me on my mother that I packed.  
The photograph was from when I was about six, sitting having a picnic. I smiled fondly at the photograph.  
After unpacking my things I emerged from the home, tipping my hat to Mirabelle on the way out.  
The sky was blue and birds were singing; it seemed almost like a fairy tale.  
"Vaughn!" Denny waved to me as soon as I reached the beach.  
"Hey Denny," I walked over to him, giving him a small grin. He patted the sand next to him.  
I shook my head.  
"Actually, would you mind showing me around?" I asked him kicking at the sand.  
His face lit up happily.  
We walked up to the first house and he walked in without knocking.  
Does anybody respect privacy here? I made a mental note to lock my door.  
I followed him inside the home. An old man stood there.  
One hand held a walking stick. He stuck out his free hand. "I'm Taro. This is my daughter Felicia,"  
He motioned towards a pink haired woman behind him.  
She gave me a warm smile before returning to whatever she was doing.  
"This is my Granddaughter, Natalie, and my Grandson, Elliot,"  
He gestured towards two pink haired teenagers arguing in a corner.  
Elliot was a small pink haired boy with glasses where as Natalie had her pink hair back in a red headband.  
"Why did you have to drop that crate?" Natalie shouted at Elliot.  
Elliot looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry Natalie. I didn't mean to."  
His hands were shaking in fear.  
"I apologise for their actions. We hope you enjoy it here!" Taro smiled at me.

We left for other houses. Eventually, I ended up meeting a giant of a man called Gannon, his daughter, Eliza,Chen the shopkeeper and his son Charlie.  
It was obvious that Charlie had a crush on Eliza but she seemed oblivious to it.  
"Over there, lives a guy called Shea and his father, Wada," Denny pointed over to the jungle,  
"And over there, lives a witch and two priests of the harvest goddess,"  
He motioned over to the forest on the other side of him.  
I nodded taking in the information he was giving me.  
He looked up at the sky as if to try to decide something.  
"Everyone else should be at the diner. I'll let you meet them," Denny walked over the bridge. I followed like a lost sheep.

The diner was small but seemed homely. A group of four sat at a table; a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes blushing as soon as Denny walked in,  
a blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes who looked like Mirabelle (Obviously Julia), a small boy with a purple hat bigger than he was tall and another girl.  
This last girl was something special, compared to the rest she was just odd. Everyone was overly happy but her. She seemed almost in a daze, in her own world,  
trying to escape from something. She played with her brown hair which had been pushed back by a red bandanna and her dark blue eyes glazed over.  
"Guys this is Vaughn," Denny introduced me.  
"I'm Lanna," The blonde with brown eyes waved before moving up for Denny to sit beside her.  
"Juliaaaaa," Mirabelle's daughter smiled at me.  
"I'm Pierre, nice to meet you," the boy smiled.  
"Chelsea, I'm the farmer here." The final girl said. She moved up a little for me to sit beside her.  
I grunted in response and pulled up a chair to sit down instead of sitting near Chelsea.  
I could see she felt a little hurt but covered it up with a smile.  
So that was her name. Chelsea. What a perfect name.


	3. Chapter 3

They continued on with regular island chatter about who had kissed who and relationships, until one particular subject came up.  
"What do you think about the runaway Prince?" Lanna spoke up. I sat rigid on my seat.  
Why did they bring this up?  
"I think it's pathetic. He's probably running away from his tyrant of a father and his responsibilities," Julia flipped her hair behind her shoulder.  
"It's probably good he's gone. He would have probably been worse than his father," Pierre spat.  
I pushed back against my chair to get up when Chelsea spoke up.  
"Hey guys don't be like that. You don't know him; we don't even know the Prince's name.  
I know his father is terrible but maybe the Prince isn't like that for all we know he could have been a wonderful ruler and sorted out all this poverty!"  
Chelsea argued the case for the Prince… I mean me.  
She spoke with such trust and honesty.  
Her friends immediately shut up and mumbled their apologies.  
Chelsea looked at her glass, moved the chair out and stood up.  
Without another word she walked out of the diner.  
Moments passed. The group grew silent.  
"I feel so bad. Of all people she should hate the king, yet she defends his son. She always tries to see the good in people," Denny put his head in his hands.  
They all nodded; murmuring quietly.  
I became curious. I wanted to ask what had happened. What had my father done?  
I wanted to know but then again, I didn't want to draw attention to myself or befriend her.  
I grew weary of their silence and decided to go back home.  
I stood up quietly, sure that nobody saw me or were even bothered.  
"Vaughn? Where are you going?" Denny asked me before I could escape.  
"Just to Mirabelle's," I said gruffly. He nodded.  
"See you later man," He waved goodbye.

I walked back towards Mirabelle's but out of the corner of my eye I saw Chelsea. She sat on the bank,  
with her feet dipped in the water, looking calm.  
I sighed and unknowingly walked towards her and sat down silently beside her.  
She kept her eyes closed and breathed deeply.  
"Do you ever feel like you don't belong somewhere?" She asked him.  
I looked at her to find her blue eyes looking at me questioningly.  
I thought about my response. I couldn't just grunt at her like a pig that would be rude. I was antisocial but I did have manners.  
"Yea…," I looked down at my hands.  
"I don't feel like I fit in with them all. I'm from the village in front of the big castle you know. They're all so happy with not a care in the world and then there's me," She went back to looking across at the forest.  
I sat in silence. What did I say to this girl? I should just excuse myself and rush off to Mirabelle's but I seemed stuck here.  
She looked over at me and smiled.  
"You're the new animal carer at Mirabelle's aren't you?" She stood up with her boots in her hand.  
I nodded slowly.  
"Would you like to see my farm?" She looked down at me waiting for an answer.  
Yet again, I nodded. Mentally, I kicked myself for accepting but as she started walking away I couldn't help but rush to be by her side.  
We walked on in silence past Mirabelle's shop and towards the north where a small farm came into view.  
Crops grew everywhere of all different sorts like Tomatoes, Corn, Onions and even Pumpkins!  
It made the farm look colorful, beautiful and not to mention successful.  
She led me past her small house and into the chicken coop. Four chickens sat pecking at their food happily.  
"This is Anna and Clucky," She bent down in front of two chickens closest to her, "And over there are Keele and Zellie,"  
I grunted and knelt in front of one of the chickens, who came waddling over to me happily on its little legs.  
My lips turned into a wide smile as I picked up the chicken named Zellie and cuddled her close.  
It was true; I had always loved animals more than people. They didn't argue back and just sat, listened and gave their love to you, even when you didn't deserve it.  
I looked back over at Chelsea. She was knelt near me watching me intently.  
"What?" I pulled my hat down to hide the blush that had formed on my cheeks.  
"You just smiled. It was nice," She got up and held out her hand to me.  
I left Zellie on the floor to her dismay and left the chicken coop. She led me next door to her barn.  
"Good afternoon guys!" She sang as she walked through the door. Her two cows mooed in response.  
She walked over to the largest of the two that was all brown.  
"This is cocoa and the one over there is Jesse-Bell," She patted both the cows gently.  
I petted Jesse-Bell as she nuzzled into my chest.  
"They seem to like you," Chelsea approved. I nodded.  
"You're a man of few words Vaughn," She lent against the barn wall, watching me.  
I didn't answer her but kept stroking the black and white cow.  
"You have no sheep," I pointed out.  
"I'm saving up for one," She shrugged. I nodded. I didn't know what to say or anything really, so I stood awkwardly. I had to go and get out of there before we became 'friends'.  
"See you later Farmer," I turned to exit the barn before she could say anything and went back to Mirabelle's.

Hours later and she was still in my mind; that weird farm girl with her intriguing mannerisms and care for her livestock.  
I sat on my bed with my head in my hands. I headed downstairs to try to get her from my mind and get a glass  
of milk or something when I saw Mirabelle sitting at the table on her own. I poured a glass of milk and sat across from her.  
"How was your first day on the island Vaughn?" She asked with a smile on her face.  
"Good," I looked at the clock. It was 11 pm what was she still doing up?  
"Did you meet our farmer, Chelsea?" She asked.  
My ears perked up when I heard her name.  
I grunted.  
"She's been a big help to everyone. She's paid for all them bridges to be built and the roads to be rebuilt,  
without her this island wouldn't be half as popular as it is today," Mirabelle said with a hint of pride in her voice.  
I nodded and got up from my seat then put my glass in the sink.  
"Goodnight Mirabelle,"  
"Goodnight Vaughn,"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you LadiesOfBlood for your review! So updates should be more frequent because its the holidays for college kids like me!  
This one is still kinda a filler chapter but I wanted to put Vaughn more in character. Anywhoo hope you enjoy it ^.^**_

* * *

__

Chelsea P.O.V  
  
I woke up like every morning. Get up, get dressed and eat if I remembered to before heading out to my farm. The part about farming I hated the most was the watering. It was tedious.  
I hated having to water every single plant and having it take up most of my energy for the day but it all seemed worthwhile when I could pet, cuddle and play with my animals.  
One day, I would love to be a rancher with all animals and no crops.  
Oh that would be my dream but I'm pretty far off that for the moment. My mother needs my money more than I do.  
I tugged on my boots and headed out the door.  
The rain soaked through my bandanna and wet my face. I smiled; I loved rainy days because it meant I didn't have to water the goddam plants.  
I inspected the plants slowly. It seemed in a few days they would be ripe and I would be a well-off farmer again instead of eating weeds to get by.  
The chickens were my first stop. I pushed open the door, grabbed the food and spread it on the floor for the chickens. They ate happily as I picked up their eggs and placed one in the incubator.  
"Grow up big and strong," I whispered to the egg and placed the others in my backpack.  
My backpack is an amazing thing. I have literally everything in there; I don't even know how it all fits!  
"Ahem," I heard a manly cough behind me.  
I jumped around, clutching my chest.  
"Vaughn! You scared me to death," A grin spread across my face.  
He was a gorgeous man. Tall and mysterious; what every girl wants right?  
But what was the most beautiful about him was his eyes and hair. They were so unique; long silver hair with amethyst eyes that were hidden by his Stetson unfortunately.  
"Mirabelle sent these over for yer," He rubbed the back of his neck as he look down at the two bags of feed lying by his feet.  
"Thanks Vaughn," I smiled and grabbed one of the feed bags. I struggled to move it 5 inches from where Vaughn left it.  
I felt the weight removed from my arms.  
Vaughn stood beside me, lifting both bags on his shoulders like it was nothing.  
"Over there please," I looked down ashamed like a small child that had been caught stealing a cookie.  
What kind of farmer was I? I couldn't even lift a feed bag.  
His footsteps faded away to the other end of the coop, clicking along the floor.  
He returned to my face and knelt in front of me.  
"Don't feel bad. It's heavy for a girl," he patted my shoulder.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I snarled at him.  
People had always doubted me, it was one of the reasons I moved here.  
Hurt flashed in his eyes.  
"I-I didn't mean it like that, I'm-," He started.  
"Get out!" I shouted at him.  
"Get out. Get out. Get out!" I cried.  
He straightened up. Without another word he left me there.  
I sat on the dirty floor for a while, just thinking. Way to over-react Chelsea.  
Vaughn would hate me. Ugh, great. He was the only marriageable bachelor that I actually found attractive.  
I got up and walked to the barn.

"Hey girls!" I smiled to my two cows. They mooed in response.  
After an hour of brushing, feeding, cuddling and milking the cows, I put the produce away in my rucksack and headed into town.  
First stop was Taro's house. I always gave gifts to everyone every day.  
I had flowers for Felicia and Natalie, weeds for Taro and an egg for Elliot.  
Elliot was another marriageable bachelor but he was more like a younger brother to me and I think he has a thing for Julia.  
Natalie was one of my best friends but I think I got on most with Julia when she wasn't in a mood.  
Next stop was Gannon and Eliza. Gannon was like a father to me, he checked up on me a lot but his daughter, Eliza, was adorable.  
I visited the beach to give Denny and Lanna some fish then to Chen's shop to give him and Charlie something.  
An hour later I had visited everyone, including the Witch Princess and Shea and here I stood in front of the last house.  
Mirabelle's. I didn't want to face Vaughn but I had to.  
I pulled out some milk for Vaughn and flowers for Julia and Mirabelle.  
I took a deep breath and opened the door.  
"Hey Mirabelle!" I smiled happily at her and gave her a flower.  
"Good morning dear," She took the flower happily.  
"Julia is in the kitchen," She motioned towards the kitchen.  
"Ugh is she trying to cook again?"  
"Yeah… She may need some help," Mirabelle laughed.  
"Hey Jules," I walked made my way into the kitchen.  
She had batter in her hair and all over the kitchen counters. I stifled a giggle.  
"You can laugh," She crossed her arms sternly and looked at me.  
I burst out into fits of giggles and after a while Julia started giggling too.  
"You're a mess! What are you even trying to do?" I asked Julia.  
"I want to make cookies for Elliot. Maybe then he will ask me out," She blushed.  
"I'll help!" I offered.

We sat down at the table, surrounded by cookies and giggling.  
"Oh I nearly forgot," I pulled out the flower.  
"You're the nicest girl ever! I'm so glad we're friends," She pulled me into a hug.  
I smiled at her and went to leave the house, and then I remembered.  
Vaughn.  
I looked over at Mirabelle with my hand on the door knob to leave.  
"He's in the barn sweetie," I nodded and rushed to the barn next to Mirabelle's.  
He sat there petting a sheep with his back to me.  
I walked up slowly behind him, half wanting to turn back.  
I tapped him on the shoulder.  
He turned around and his eyes narrowed.  
"Chelsea?... Never mind," He turned his back to me.  
"Vaughn listen-,"  
"Go away, You're annoying," He crossed his arms with his back still to me.  
My eyes filled with tears.  
I left the milk and ran from the barn as fast as I could.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! I've been playing Island of Happiness way too much recently. Of course I'm marrying Vaughn! Anyway thanks to  
Mew-Star-Mew and Laluna you guys are awesome :3. Hope you enjoy!**_** ^.^  
****_You guys have no idea how actually happy at how well you guys like this story. _**

* * *

Vaughn POV

Shit. Why did I say that to her?  
_Because she exploded at you earlier.  
_Oh, god. I didn't mean to. Ugh, I'm so stupid.  
I turned around and saw the some milk on the floor.  
Obviously she left it for me.  
I picked up the milk and left the barn to go see Mirabelle.  
"Mirabelle, I need your help," I slammed the milk on the table and looked at her, anger in my eyes.  
She stepped back slightly.  
"What do you need Vaughn?" Mirabelle looked uneasy, yet her big smile stayed intact.  
"I need to say sorry to Chelsea," I calmed down a little.  
"What did you do?"  
"I kinda said she was annoying,"  
"Vaughn!" She playfully smacked my arm. "You can't call girls annoying!"  
I looked down at my hands. I know my mother had raised me better.  
I never called Sabrina annoying, although she was but Chelsea just got under my skin.  
Chelsea and her stupid perfect, soft brown hair tied back in that bandanna and her blue eyes… the anger when she told me to get out.  
How could I have been such a jerk?  
"Get her some flowers or chocolates or something!" Mirabelle stated while pushing me from her shop.  
I stood with my back resting on the door that had just been shut on me.  
I'd never done this before. I mean sure I gave Sabrina gifts over the years we were 'dating' but Daniel always picked them out for me.  
All I had to do was smile as she thanked me over and over for this rare jewel that she loved.  
I kicked at the ground and wandered over to the beach.  
Denny sat with his back to me, fishing.  
"Hey Denny man, what do I get a girl who is pissed off at me?"  
"Whoa man you scared the crap outta me," He almost jumped into the sea from fright.  
I laughed and sat beside him.  
"What's happened?" He nudged me playfully.  
"Chelsea is pissed off at me and I want to make it right. Just don't know what to get her," I shrugged.  
"Girls love flowers or chocolate but Chelsea doesn't seem like that kind of girl. How about something animal related?" He asked.  
"Perhaps a sheep, she was saving up for one-," I got cut off by frantic barking.  
A small dog with floppy ears almost trailing on the sand bounced up to me.  
"Hey there little guy," I patted his head as he sat between me and Denny, watching the waves roll on the sand.  
Pattering of feet came rushing after him.  
Chen stood there breathless and red in the face.  
"S-Somebody left this dog with me, they didn't want it anymore but I can't keep him!" Chen collapsed on the sand behind us.  
"I have the perfect home for him, if you'll let me have him," I smiled up at Chen.  
He looked taken back in shock; I didn't know whether it was from me smiling or me taking the little pup off his hands.  
"You can have him! No price," He got up, brushed the sand off him and ran back to his shop.  
"Looks like your prayers were answered," Denny grinned at me before casting his line back into the sea.  
"Thanks Denny," I ruffled his hair playfully.  
Denny was about two years younger than me, or so it seemed. I didn't classify myself as old really, I was only just twenty.  
I picked up the small puppy and cradled him in my arms.  
He laid quietly as I walked back to Mirabelle's.

The puppy sat next to me. He was all clean, trying to bite off the bow I wrapped carefully around his neck.  
"Well it's time," I smirked at the puppy. He licked my hand to calm me.  
I picked him up and made my way to Chelsea's farm.  
It was all dark except her home. I drew a deep breath and knocked on the door with the puppy squirming behind my back.  
"Wait a minute!" She cried out.  
Moments later the door opened to show her in just her short, very short dressing gown.  
My face flushed and eyes grew wide.  
Her face was filled with shock as she tried to cover herself up more.  
"Vaughn!" She squeaked, "What are you doing here?"  
"I-I-I wanted to say sorry," I pulled my hat down over my eyes.  
"Oh. It's alright," She reached out and patted my arm. Obviously over the embarrassment.  
"No, No it's not. I wasn't a gentleman so I brought you something," I pulled the puppy to the front of me.  
"Oh he's gorgeous! Hey there little guy!" She ruffled his ears lovingly.  
"He's yours and I'll bring around some food in the morning," I nodded as she picked him from my arms and placed him on the ground.  
"What do you want to call him?" I asked, cocking my head to the side slightly.  
"Hmmm… Thor. He looks like a Thor," He tripped over his own ears.  
I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing which earned a disapproving look from Thor.  
Chelsea stifled a giggle.  
"Thank you Vaughn," She reached up, getting closer and closer to my cheek before planting a soft kiss there.  
"A-um… I-It's alright," I blushed.  
"See you tomorrow," She called to me as I walked away.  
I didn't reply or turn around. I didn't want her to see the massive grin on my face!  
Chelsea had kissed me!

Sabrina POV

"Princess, we have looked all over the Island nobody has seen Prince Vaughn,"  
"Well check again!" I demanded of the poor boy.  
It wasn't his fault.  
Vaughn left two days ago without so much as a word.  
His father wasn't even bothered yet his illness took a turn for the worse and had become bedridden.  
Why did Vaughn leave?  
I'd been a good girlfriend to him, I told him all about everything that was going on in my life and he just listened and gave me amazing gifts.  
Maybe he just needed some time alone. We were getting married in 12 days. Of course he would come back. He loves me.  
And only me.  
I brushed my black hair from my eyes.  
I would find whoever took my Vaughn away from me.  
I got up to take a walk in to town.  
I needed to get away from everything, the castle.  
Deep in my thoughts, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.  
I bumped into someone and fell back on to the pavement.  
"Oh I'm so sorry," A strong hand helped pull me up.  
A young man wearing a blue hat with blonde hair popping out stood in front of me.  
"I'm sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention," I brushed myself off.  
"Does a beautiful girl like you have a name?" He asked me. I blushed heavily.  
Vaughn was always so quiet he never complimented me.  
"Sabrina. What's yours?" I asked.  
"Mark,"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Oh Mew-Star-Mew I love your reviews they always make me laugh so please continue ^.^  
**_**_I'm thinking I'm going to concentrate on this story and finish it and then kinda concentrate on my others.  
_**_**Anywhoo hope you enjoy it!  
**_

* * *

Vaughn POV

A week has passed here on this happy little island since I ran from the castle and it seemed nobody has been here to look for me.  
I was relieved, I could stay here for the rest of my days helping out Mirabelle and seeing Chelsea.  
I stood back in the barn stroking one of the sheep closest to me, when Chelsea buys a sheep I'm going to bring this one to her. The poor little sheep needed a good home.  
She baaed into my shirt.  
I heard barking outside the barn. Thor came bounding in and jumped on my lap.  
"Hey there Thor! Where's Chelsea?" I petted the little bundle of fur.  
He yapped excitedly and ran back to the door where Chelsea stood with a bottle of milk for me like she did every day.  
"Hey Vaughn," She passed over the milk.  
"Hey Chels," I ruffled her hair playfully.  
"I'm here to buy a sheep. Mirabelle told me to pick one," She grinned up at me.  
"I have the perfect one for you," I led her to the smallest sheep, the one I favoured.  
"She's beautiful! What's her name?"  
"That's for you to decide Chels,"  
"I want you to choose her name," She looked at me sternly.  
I didn't like coming up with names on the spot. Oh god.  
Brain work!  
"Althea," I whispered.  
"That's a lovely name," She patted my arm.  
"It was my mother's name," I shrugged.  
Her face dropped slightly.  
"Was?" She asked.  
"It doesn't matter Chelsea. I'll bring around Althea tomorrow morning," I left quickly.

Thinking of my mother had always made me depressed. I know it wasn't her fault she died but as many times as my father claimed she died from natural causes I had always doubted him.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Come on mummy," I sat on my horse as she came in to view.  
"You're always faster than me," She leant against my horse gasping for breath.  
"It's because I'm younger!" I giggled as she hopped on to her horse at the side of me.  
My mother was a beautiful woman. She had long silver hair that reached the bottom of her back with blue eyes; bright blue just like Chelsea.  
She smiled at me and pushed her horse into a gallop. My black gelding, Night, followed after my mother.  
We arrived at the meadow just in time for the festival.  
Children my age were playing around the fire in the center of the field but all the adults stared at my mother as she got from her horse.  
"Continue, I just want to spend this festival with my people," She continued to help me down from my horse.  
The music started up once more as my mother straightened my hair.  
"Go play with the other children," She kissed my cheek.  
I stood on my own. The children were playing just a while away but I was nervous, scared.  
What if they didn't like me?  
A little girl came up to me; her brown hair in pigtails and blue eyes shining. She smiled at me.  
"Hi," She waved.  
"Hello miss," I smiled at her.  
"My mummy said that you're the Prince,"  
"I am,"  
"What's it like being a Prince?"  
"Boring,"  
"Oh,"  
Silence overtook us but I decided to break it. She was adorable and seemed only a few year younger than me.  
"Can we play?" I asked her. She nodded and tagged me.  
Hours later we sat beside each other on the grass as my mother chatted with each villager in turn.  
"What's that?" I pointed at her necklace. It was two halves of a heart that were joined together.  
"My mummy gave it me and told me to give it to someone special," She started to take it off.  
One half of the heart fell into my hands.  
"I'll give it to you. You can give it me back when I see you again," She smiled.  
I put it around my neck, beside the necklace my mother gave me.  
The necklace my mother gave me was wonderful, it was a locket with a family picture in, when we were happy.  
"Come along Son," My mother appeared beside us and took my hand.  
We rode back to the castle slowly.  
"What's wrong Vaughn?" She asked.  
"I didn't even know her name," I looked down at Night.  
"You'll see her again. Don't worry," She reached over and patted my arm lovingly.  
"I love you mummy," I smiled at her.  
"I love you too Sweetie,"

*Flashback over*

* * *

That was the last time I saw her alive or just in general. Due to my young age I wasn't allowed to see death or else it would scar me according to my father.  
I looked out onto the sea from where I sat on the beach. I missed my mother dearly  
but she'd want me to be happy.  
I snapped the chain from the necklace, peeked at the photo and threw it across the beach.  
My fingers lingered on the half heart chain that was still placed around my neck.  
I don't even know why I kept it all these years, perhaps I just wanted to meet the girl again.  
I pulled my white bandanna to cover my neck and got up to find the necklace that I threw across the beach.  
I searched and searched but couldn't find the small piece of gold.  
"Whatcha looking for?" A voice startled me.  
I turned around to see Chelsea looking as adorable as ever.  
"A necklace," I replied while looking near a rock.  
"I'll help," She rushed off in the other direction.  
I chuckled lightly to myself.  
"Found it!" She held up my necklace proudly a few moments later.  
I stalked over to her and took it from her hands gently.  
"Why is it so important to you?" She asked me.  
"It was my mothers," I tucked it into my pocket.  
"What happened to her?" Chelsea sat beside the sea.  
I perched next to her.  
"C'mon, I'll tell you something and you'll tell me something," She stuck out her hand for me to shake it.  
Reluctantly, I reached out and took her hand in mine and shook it.  
"You first," She nudged me.  
"My mother died but I don't know how," I shrugged.  
"My father was killed by the king," She looked down at her hands.  
I sighed. Oh Goddess I can never keep up this bad boy act with her around.  
I pulled her close to me and into a hug. I gently kissed the top of her hair and pulled away.  
She blushed wildly and looked down at her shoes.  
"I-I'll see you tomorrow," She stuttered as she rushed home.  
I chuckled to myself. That girl is something special.

"Come along Althea," I tugged on the little thing's lead gently.  
She baaed and followed me up to Chelsea's farm.  
I lead Althea over to the barn.  
"Hey Cocoa. Jesse-Belle," I tipped my hat to the cows, "This is Althea,"  
I untied the rope around her neck and patted her heads softly.  
"I'll miss you girl,"  
"You can visit her when you like. Anytime,"  
I turned around to see Chelsea leant against the door.  
"I'll take you up on that," I stepped away from Althea.  
"Thanks for bringing her up Vaughn," She had appeared beside me and patted my arm.  
I grunted in response and made my way from the door.  
"Hey Vaughn?" I turned around to face Chelsea.  
"Yeah Chels?"  
"Are you going to the chicken festival tomorrow?"  
"Yeah I guess, why?"  
"I'm entering Zellie. I wondered if you could help me with her in the morning,"  
"Anything for you Chels," I winked at her and walked away.  
As I walked back into town I chuckled to myself about Chelsea.  
I saw them.  
The soldiers were just in front of me talking to Taro.  
"Naw, I haven't seen a Prince around here. What did you say he looked like?" Taro eyed him suspicious.  
I had to hide.  
I moved swiftly behind the houses.  
"Hey Vaughn!" Julia shouted loudly to me.  
I put my hand over her mouth and dragged her behind Mirabelle's house with me.  
"Shhh!"  
"Why?"  
"Just shush for a moment," I stared her down.  
The soldiers marched past us but unluckily for me, stopped near us to chat.  
"No sign of Prince Vaughn here,"  
"We just have one more place to check then go back so Princess Sabrina can shout at us,"  
"Goddess that girl is moody,"  
"Come on Rock,"  
Their voices faded away as they walked towards Chelsea's house.  
I turned back to Julia and she looked at me wide-eyed.  
Oh Goddess she figured it out. I really needed to give this girl more credit.  
"Y-You're…"  
"Shush Julia,"  
"You're the Prince!" She screamed loudly.  
Just great.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Oh Mew-Star-Mew your reviews make my day ^.^ Thanks for reviewing!  
I'm getting far too obsessed with Harvest moon's again but that isn't a bad thing... Right?  
Hope you enjoy this next chapter :D xx**_

* * *

Vaughn POV  
"Julia. What will it take for you not to tell anyone?" She was sat on the chair in my room and I was stationed at the door, preventing her exit.  
"Tell me everything and find out what Elliot thinks of me,"  
I groaned, I sucked at getting people together.  
"Fine. Where do you want me to start?"  
"Dur from the beginning," I sighed and took a deep breath this would take a long time.  
"I'm meant to be getting married on the 18th to Princess Sabrina of another Kingdom. I didn't want the life of a Prince and with my father being the tyrant he was. It's just complicated. I ran away from my responsibilities and I wasn't in love with Sabrina. I always wanted to marry for love and not forced like my mother. She wanted me to live my life but being the only heir I cannot,"  
I brushed my hand through my hair.  
Julia nodded.  
"When are you going to tell Chelsea?"  
"W-What?" My cheeks flushed. Julia smirked at me.  
"Nothing lover boy. Now go talk to Elliot!" She pushed me against the door.  
I sighed and left Mirabelle's home. I crept around the houses in case the soldier's came back.  
I could never tell Chelsea that I was the Prince. I just had to hope to god that Julia kept this a secret.  
Why would I tell Chelsea?  
Her father was killed by mine. I wonder why.  
Ugh this secret for a secret crap will kill me.  
I knocked on Taro's door. I'm sure as hell not going to randomly wander into people's homes like everyone else.  
Natalie answered the door.  
"Um.. I'm here to see Elliot," She eyed me suspiciously.  
"Elliot! Your boyfriend is here," She shouted behind her and left the door open.  
Goddess, Natalie could be mean to her brother.  
Elliot stood in front of me, his face pink to match his hair.  
"Hey, I was thinking. Do you want to hang out today?"  
"S-Sure,"  
This guy reminded me of Sabrina with all the stuttering. I nodded as he grabbed a coat and left with me.  
We walked through the forest in silence. It had started getting dark, the only light was the moon.  
"So bro," I awkwardly tried to punch his arm in a friendly manner, "Do you like any girls?"  
"I kinda like two. Julia and Chelsea," He blushed.  
Chelsea? As in my Chelsea? Hell no. That wasn't happening.  
"I think you should try it with Julia. She seems to talk about you a lot," I patted his arm.  
"T-Thanks but I don't even know where to start,"  
"Invite her to the Diner for dinner tomorrow,"  
"I will!" He ran off, probably to talk to Julia. I smiled down at my shoes.  
Well, I told him to man up. I suppose I can ask Chelsea on a date.  
A date wouldn't hurt but what if she rejected me.  
_Oh goddess.  
_I picked up some blue flowers from the floor of the forest.  
C'mon Vaughn! Be a man.  
For the second time that day I made my way up to Chelsea's farm.  
Elliot stood at her door, with flowers in his hands.  
What the hell! Anger started boiling up inside me.  
I hid behind her lumber shed to see how it all played out.

He knocked timidly.  
"Just a minute," Chelsea yelled.  
A moment later, she stood cross armed against her doorway.  
"What's going on Elliot?" She asked him.  
_Could that girl be anymore blind?  
_"I-I-I was just w-w-wondering if you'd consider going on a date with me tomorrow?" He blushed.  
Poor guy, his face was redder than a tomato. Chelsea became uncomfortable and rubbed her arms.  
"You see Elliot. I kinda have plans tomorrow and like some other guy," She admitted.  
ANOTHER GUY?! Oh goddess. I was going to kill him.  
Whoa, what is wrong with me? I've only known this girl a week but I felt like I've known her my entire life.  
"O-Okay,"  
"Why don't you ask Julia? I think she likes you!" She pulled him into a hug.  
"I-I will!" He ran away from the farm.  
Chelsea stayed staring from her doorway until he was in town and out of sight.  
"Vaughn, I can see you back there," She called to me.  
How? Could this girl see in the dark?  
I emerged from the comfort of my hiding place with my hands up, flowers still in my right hand.  
"You caught me," I chuckled.  
"What is Mister Vaughn doing on my property at 9pm?" She raised an eyebrow at me.  
My palms were sweaty. I was no good at this. I handed over the flowers.  
"Those are for you… Um… I was wondering if you'd want to go for a dat- I mean dinner with me tomorrow after the chicken festival. That's if you don't already have plans with that guy you like," I looked down at my hands.  
To my surprise, she burst out laughing.  
"Oh Vaughn! I only said that so he'd leave me alone," She patted my arm as a warm feeling grew on my arm.  
"But… Yes. I'd like that," She sniffed the flowers.  
My face brightened up and a smile spread across my face.  
"I'll come by about six," She reached up close to my lips.  
Was she going to kiss me? I'm not ready. IM NOT READY!  
"Thanks for the flowers," She whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek again.  
Without another word I stalked back to Mirabelle's. Chelsea wasn't going to see me blush again!  
I was losing my touch. I'm no longer an antisocial cowboy!  
I opened the door to Mirabelle's and Julia pounced on me to hug me.  
I wobbled backwards a bit before she explained herself.  
"He asked me on a date! Thank you Vaughn!" She squealed happily. I hugged her back.  
I loved Mirabelle and Julia, I wish I had a family like this but they did seem like family.  
She pulled back still grinning.  
"Thanks Vaughn," I turned around to see Mirabelle grinning at me. I tipped my hat to her in a response.  
I clambered up my stairs to my room and lay on the bed.  
Maybe I wouldn't have been a bad King. I wonder if it's too late to go back.  
_Don't say that Vaughn! What about Chelsea?  
_I ran away for no reason but now I can stay for a reason; Chelsea.

I pulled of my shirt and surveyed the necklace before me. Oh that girl.  
Why couldn't I be forced to marry her and not Sabrina? I touched the necklace yet again.  
That girl is one I forgot about for many years. Why now has she suddenly popped back into my thoughts?  
Sabrina was a nice girl I suppose when she wasn't being a crazy bitch.  
She may seem quiet but trust me that girl could be cunning and deadly.  
Once a guy accidentally tripped over her and he was beheaded. _Way to overreact Sabrina.  
_Mostly she was nice and talkative around me though but I never got along with her.  
We were too alike it was stupid and had nothing in common.  
She was nothing like Chelsea but then again nobody was as amazing as my Chelsea.  
I stared at the broken locket on my bedside table.  
I needed someone who could fix it… I suppose I could call my old friend Gray but wouldn't he be slightly surprised from my sudden call when I've supposedly gone missing.  
What if my bat shit crazy ex- fiancé was there too?  
Bad idea. Bad idea. Maybe I'll just ask Chen tomorrow.  
Look at me being all sociable! I looked over at the clock.  
11:23pm. Oh goddess I needed to sleep so I could see Chelsea tomorrow!  
I smiled slightly to myself before falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sup guys! Thanks to everyone who followed me and especially to LadiesOfBlood for reviewing, I glad you like it ^.^ and I'm glad i make you laugh too!**_

* * *

Vaughn POV

"Get up!" I felt pressure on my stomach as my eyes shut open.  
Chelsea sat on my stomach with her usual happy-go-lucky grin and her head tilted cutely to the side.  
"I'm up!" I groaned and shut my eyes before rolling on to my side, causing her to fall on to the floor.  
I opened one eye curiously to see Chelsea sat on my floor arms crossed as well as her legs, giving me a stern look.  
"I would get up but I'm naked Chels. I don't think you want to see that," I raised an eyebrow at her.  
Her cheeks flushed pink and she stood up awkwardly.  
"Y-You better be at mine for half 6 mister!" She stalked from my bedroom.  
I shook my head. How naive can she be? I pulled off my bed covers to reveal my boxers.  
Trust me, I wasn't wearing nothing when I'm living with people I've known a week or two.  
I sighed and got dressed into my regular attire.  
Number one on my list is to get more clothes. I'll ask Chen tomorrow.  
I tugged my boots on and straightened my hat before making my way downstairs.  
"Hey Vaughn! What do you want for breakfast?" Julia stood at the kitchen.  
Chelsea leant against the door like she normally did signalling a 'no' behind her friends back.  
"I'm fine thanks Jules. I'm helping Chels out with her chicken," I tipped my hat to Jules and left the home with Chels.  
"You owe me," She smirked at me.  
"Why would I owe you?" I raised an eyebrow at her.  
"If you eat any of Julia's food then you're usually in bed with food poisoning for a few days. One time she gave Elliot some cookies for winter thanksgiving last year and he was in bed for two weeks!"  
Chelsea smiled at me.  
"What would I do if you were in bed for two weeks? I'd have no one to annoy," She punched my arm playfully.  
"You'd have to keep me company, I'm not spending two weeks with just Julia," I shuddered.  
She laughed her wonderful laugh and we walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.  
"Can you go sort out Zellie while I go grab something," She nodded towards her house as we passed.  
"Sure," I made my way to her chicken coop and picked up Zellie.  
She was in pretty good shape just needed a little bath and that was about it.  
I suppose I could do that while Chels does whatever she is doing.  
"Come along Zel," I armed myself with a bucket and sponge.  
How do I even bath a chicken? Well here goes nothing….

Half an hour later, I was soaked. I was literally covered from head to toe in water and Zellie was looking at me with slight distaste too. Trust Zellie to be a chicken that hates water.  
It was all worth it. She looked wonderful as far as a chicken could go.  
"You bathed her, great!" A very dry Chelsea came wandering in.  
"And where were you?" I growled at her.  
"Oh I know Zellie doesn't like baths, so I let you do it!" She grinned.  
I narrowed my eyes at her. _Payback…  
_I grabbed her quickly and pulled her close to me. With my other hand I grabbed the bucked filled with remaining water and poured it over her head.  
"Vaughn!" She squealed, looking horrified at her damp clothes.  
We looked at each other for a moment, both holding back our grins but it didn't take too long before our laughter was bouncing around the room.  
"Your hair is turning black from your hat!" She cried.  
"Do we have time to get changed?" I asked her, pawing at my hair.  
"Unfortunately no, but at least Zellie looks wonderful! Hopefully she will win this year!" Chelsea picked up Zellie carefully.  
We walked slowly towards the meadow. We had walked in silence but I hadn't realised much, I'd been lost in my own thoughts. What if Mark was there or maybe Claire? What if they told Sabrina?  
"You know last year Zellie didn't win. This guy called Mark from that village in front of the castle, Lavender town, won it from me," She shrugged but the sadness was evident in her eyes.  
I envied Chelsea. How could she be so happy all the time, despite her hurting underneath this façade?  
"You'll win! Zellie is the best chicken I've ever seen," I petted Zellie carefully.  
"How many chickens have you seen?" She smirked at me.  
"Um…" I pondered.  
"So I thought," She stuck her tongue out at me and held Zellie closer to her.

The meadow looked amazing. Streamers were everywhere as well as balloons; it all looked so positive. Chelsea stood beside Mirabelle and put down Zellie in the circle.  
"She looks amazing!" Mirabelle complimented the chicken.  
Chelsea blushed slightly and I grinned at her.  
"Mind watching Zellie while I go say we're ready?" She pleaded with me.  
I nodded and took up Zellie in my arms while surveying the competition.  
I could only see three other chickens owned by women that were probably triplets.  
I breathed out the breath that i was holding in relief. No mark, No Sabrina.  
"Can the contestants please make their way to the stands," A judge announced.  
Chelsea gave me a small nervous smile and went to take Zellie from me.  
"Good luck," I whispered to her as I passed over Zellie.  
All four contestants stood at the front of the meadow. The three twins were wearing forced smiles and Chelsea whispering to Zellie.  
"Sorry, I'm late!" A man's voice exclaimed.  
Oh balls. Mark stood there grinning and just to make things worse. Sabrina stood beside him.

Okay, I have to get out of here and quickly or I could just hide within the crowd. I'm a cowboy how hard can it be to fit it.  
Oh right… Chelsea looked up at me and smiled a weak smile. I had to stay here for Chelsea.  
"Come along Mark," The judge motioned to the place next to one of the triplets. Thankfully, nowhere near Chelsea.  
Sabrina stood alone near the front watching Mark curiously.  
I moved towards the back as the festival went on. I blanked out when the triplet's chickens were being judged.  
"Hello," A small mouse like voice squeaked beside me.  
"Hey…" I added a southern drawl to my accent.  
Sabrina stood beside me awkwardly.  
"Who are you here for?"  
"Chels, you?"  
"Mark. He's the farmer of the lavender town. I like to support them,"  
I nodded slowly. "Have you seen a guy with silver hair and purple eyes?" She asked.  
I avoided looking at her.  
"Nope, Sorry miss," Trying to hide the panic in my voice.  
"It's okay. He's my fiancé. I don't see why he'd run away from me," Tears were forming in her eyes.  
Oh goddess.  
"Miss. I know it doesn't involve me but maybe it wasn't your fault,"  
"What else would it be?"  
"Work or family, miss. I know that's why I moved,"  
"Away from family?"  
"No miss just to get away from the city for a while. That was the original reason,"  
"What's the reason now?"  
I didn't reply but looked over at Chelsea who made her way towards me happily. Zellie under one arm and a Blue ribbon in the other.  
"I won! I won!" She hugged me awkwardly.  
"Well done Chels!" I patted Zellies head. "Well done Zel,"  
Sabrina stood quietly watching the exchange. How couldn't she recognise me? I know my hair was black currently but still. I dated this girl for 4 years, how could she not?  
"Sorry Miss. This is Chelsea, she is-,"  
"I'm his girlfriend," She smiled up at me, while shooting looks at Sabrina.  
"Sorry. It was nice talking to you Mr?"  
"Oh you can call me Link,"  
"Bye Link," She waved half-heartedly at me before moving to Mark.  
Chelsea stuck on a grin until she was out of ear shot.  
"Who's she?"  
"No idea. She came up and talked to me," I shrugged.  
She eyed me suspiciously before a smile spread across her face again.  
We walked back from the meadow under the glowing stars.  
Zellie nestled under my arm and Chelsea under my other.  
"Why did you choose Link as a name?" She asked suddenly.  
"It's a good name from a game I used to play as a kid," I grinned.  
"Why didn't you just tell her your real name?"  
"It's complicated," I looked down at the floor. Chelsea decided not to push it.  
"I have a question for you too!" I nudged her.  
"What?"  
"Why am I your boyfriend?" I winked at her. Her face turned red with embarrassment.  
"I was helping you out," She waved it off.  
"Sure you were," Her face turned a darker shade of red.  
"Shush,"  
We walked up the path towards her farm and I found her staring at me intently.  
"Can I help you?" I asked.  
"I like it when you smile. You should do it more often,"  
"Why?" I felt heat rising from my cheeks.  
"It's nice and it really brings out your eyes," I buried my face against Zellies body to hide my tomato of a face.  
"What are you doing?" She laughed.  
"Hiding!" I remarked.  
"Whyyy?" She poked my ribs.  
"I don't like people seeing me blush," I mumbled into Zellies body.  
"That's why you pull down your hat!" She cried, having finally figured it out.  
I stuck out my tongue at her and placed Zellie in the chicken coop.  
Chelsea hung up the ribbon on a hook in the coop and patted Zellie.  
"Is my lady ready for dinner?" I offered my hand to her.  
She nodded and took my hand in hers.

We sat in the diner with only a few other nameless people here for the festival.  
Luke came over with a notepad in his hand and pencil in the other.  
"What would you guys like?" He asked.  
"Porridge please," I smiled at him. Wait? I smiled!  
"Ooooh I'll have the same!" Chelsea smiled up at him.  
"I'm glad Zellie won she deserved it," I started up conversation. She nodded but continued to stare at the table. I reached over and placed my hand over hers.  
"What's wrong me Cherie?"  
" I was thinking about that Prince guy,"  
"W-why?" I stuttered.  
"I just wonder where he is and why he ran off. I met him one time you know,"  
"Really? When?"  
"Oh just when I was about-,"  
"Here you guys are," He put our bowls on the table and left.  
I picked up my spoon and started to eat the porridge.  
"You were saying?" I pushed for answers. Could she be that girl I met all that time ago?  
"It doesn't matter," She grinned and played around with her food.  
I groaned in frustration under my breath but didn't push her.  
We ate the rest of our food in silence and eventually I paid for us and we wandered back to her farm.  
"Why did you pay for me? I could pay for myself you know," She mumbled.  
"Think of it as my way of owing you,"  
She smiled up at me and pulled something out of her pocket.  
"Here. I was going to give it to you earlier but with the chicken festival,"  
She placed something in my hands. I opened my palm to see the locket my mother gave me all fixed.  
"I took it from your bedroom this morning and while you bathed Zellie I fixed it for you. I hope you're not mad," She looked down at the floor and looked completely adorable.  
"Thank you Chels," I picked her up in a tight hug and spun her around. She giggled uncontrollably.  
"Seriously, no one has ever been this nice to me before," I carried her the rest of the way to her home, bridal style and placed her down in front of the door.  
"Thank you for a lovely day Vaughn," She looked up at me and bit her bottom lip.  
I leaned down to her face, closer and closer to her lips.  
Suddenly, growling erupted from the chicken coop and chickens cried in terror.  
"Zellie!" She cried as she sprinted towards the coop. The door was slightly ajar and two wild dogs stood eying up the two remaining chickens.  
The other chickens corpses lay with blood splattered on the floor.  
Chelsea immediately jumped in front of her two remaining chickens.  
"No! Bad dogs!" She tried to calm the dogs down.  
Goddess that girl was going to get herself killed. The wild dogs growled at her and got into a fighting stance. Thor meanwhile barked from the house.  
All of time stopped as the first dog launched at her.  
I jumped in front of Chelsea to shield her. The dog sunk his teeth in to my right arm.  
I roughly pushed him away and growled at him and kicked the ground close to the dogs to scare them. Eventually, they sprinted away from the coop and away from the remains of chickens.  
Chelsea stood cowering behind me, eyes closed and clutching the chickens close to her chest.  
I clutched my arm as the blood dripped from my arm.  
"Chels, which ones are left?" I asked. She opened her eyes and peeked down at the chickens.  
I took one from her, slightly covering her beautiful feathers in blood.  
"Hey Zellie," I petted the chicken. She clucked in response.  
"Here is Anna," She placed the chicken on the floor.  
"That means over there is Clucky and Keele," I looked over at the bodies.  
Chelsea nodded slowly then looked at my arm.  
"Your arm is bleeding!" She cried and removed my hand to take a look at it.  
It was not a pretty sight. She winced slightly as the blood continued to drip out.  
She pulled off her bandanna and wrapped it around the wound.  
"We will get it checked out in the morning okay?" She looked up at me with worried eyes.  
I nodded and grabbed the wound again. The pain was unbearable.  
Chels looked over at the dead chickens and back at me.  
I touched her arm and smiled at her. "I'll clean it up,"  
She handed me over some gloves from her tool shed and a black bag. I quickly put both deceased chickens in the bag and started to clean up the feathers.  
Chelsea sat behind me watching, still in a state of shock.  
I lay down sawdust where the floor was bare and turned around to face her.  
"Done!" I peeled my gloves off and threw them in the bin with the rest.  
"Thank you Vaughn," She hugged me.  
"It's okay. It's what friends do," I smiled. The world started spinning and Chelsea seemed to get further and further away.  
"Vaughn?" Concern flashed across her blue eyes.  
I fell back against the floor, my breaths shallow and eyelids heavy.  
Everything faded to black.  
"Vaughn!" Chelsea screamed was all that echoed in my mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Chelsea POV

It had been two weeks since Vaughn slipped into a coma. I sat beside his bed like I did every afternoon once I finished work.  
The wild dog that bit him apparently had some sort of disease that Vaughn's body couldn't cope with. He had lain unmoving for days. Mirabelle was worried sick and I barely left his side.  
He was in this coma because of me; all because I didn't shut the coop right.  
How could I have been so stupid? I guess I was so excited to go to dinner with Vaughn that I didn't check.  
"Come on Vaughn. You're a strong guy, you can live through this," I kissed his cheek gently before Doctor Trent burst in.  
"Hello Chelsea," he smiled at me.  
"Good afternoon Dr. Trent," I took Vaughn's hand into mine.  
"Has he made any progress?" He put his bag on one of the chairs.  
"Mirabelle said she saw him move a little earlier," As if Vaughn heard this, his hand moved slightly in mine.  
I smiled down at him.  
"Hopefully he will wake up within the week!" Trent examined Vaughn carefully.  
"His heart rate is normal and the infection on his arm is almost gone," Trent patted Vaughn's bed sheets.  
"Good," I sighed in relief.  
"Go home and get some rest Chelsea," He smiled at me kindly.  
"I will later. Just let me spend some more time with him," I begged.  
He nodded and left promptly.  
"Hey Vaughn. I don't know if you can hear me but I bought another sheep yesterday to keep Althea company and he's called Link. You know like you said your name was to that woman. Um… I wanted most of all to say thank you for saving me. I know I didn't say it when you did protect me but thank you," I squeezed his hand gently and leant back against the chair.  
His room was small with blue walls and a white carpet. His small bed that he barely fit in and table beside him where his mother's locket was situated and a photograph. A worn backpack lay on the floor next to his drawers. It seemed very Vaughn.  
Homely and not too expensive but still the man in front of me left many of my questions unanswered.  
Why did he run away?  
Where was his father?  
But then again, I told him as much or even less than he told me.  
My father was killed by the king for stealing bread to feed me and my mother. I did have a younger sister but these hard times took things from us all.  
My mother is currently in hospital with a life threatening illness and money is needed for her to be well again, which is why I moved here.  
I've made so many friends and almost married once or twice but there is only one person I would want to marry and he holds on to the other half of my locket, somewhere or maybe he grew up and threw it out.  
The prince who was now a run-away has my other half. No wonder I am so worried for his whereabouts I fell in love with him as a child and only saw him in snippets after that with his wife to be Sabrina; the same woman who was talking to Vaughn at the chicken festival.  
She already got one of the men I fell in love with and she is not getting Vaughn.  
Oh Goddess did I just admit I loved Vaughn?  
"Yup," Julia stood at the door way watching me.  
"I said that out loud?!" I jerked my hand away from Vaughn's quickly.  
"Obviously! You're my best friend and everything but sometimes you're so blonde!" She giggled.  
I furrowed my brow at her.  
"You like Vaughn,"  
"N-No I don't," Unfortunately, I was unable to stop the blush forming across my cheeks.  
"Ask the Harvest Goddess. She comes in dreams to talk to people," Julia shrugged.  
"Have you been reading again?" I gave her a sideways smirk.  
"No!" She tapped my arm playfully, "Elliot told me,"  
"That explains it then," I stuck my tongue out at her. She stayed in silence looking down at Vaughn's peaceful face.  
"How are you and Elliot?" I asked her. Although I came around every day we barely had any girl time anymore. I was preoccupied with Vaughn and she was with Elliot.  
"We went to the Harvest Festival together. It was nice, you should have come! I think if Natalie wasn't so mean to him then he would be so much more confident," She shrugged.  
"Natalie is special but we all love her especially Pierre," I giggled at my own joke and stood up.  
It's true I lost out on most of my festivals while Vaughn's been bedridden. I'd like to think that he'd do the same for me. Well I know he would, he's not very sociable. My cowboy.  
"Will you look after Vaughn while I go home? It's pretty late and I need to prepare Jesse-Bell for the cow festival in a few days," I shrugged my jacket on, making an excuse to leave.  
"Want me to come around the morning to help you out seen as he can't?" She asked.  
"That'd be nice! Thanks Jules," I hugged my best friend and looked over longingly at Vaughn.  
"If he wakes up then I'll get you first," She patted my arm. I nodded and left quickly.  
I pulled up my collar against the autumn wind and walked along the path until I found myself at the crossroads.  
One road led to the forest and the Goddess pond and the other road led home.  
I sighed and hurried along the road as the wind got harsher and colder. I stuck my hands in my jacket pocket to keep the cold out. The Goddess pond was beautiful in autumn with the different coloured leaves surrounding the perfectly blue pond. I picked up a yellow flower and threw it in the pond and sat waiting for the Harvest Goddess to appear.  
In a flash of green sparkles, one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen appeared.  
"Taa Daa! Good evening Chelsea. Thank you for your offering," She fiddled with the flower in her hands as it disappeared in a green puff of smoke.  
"Harvest Goddess I have some questions,"  
"Yes dear come along," She moved from the water and sat beside me. Her hair staying perfect despite the wind.  
"Can our fates be changed?" I asked.  
"Of course not dear,"  
"And you know our fates?"  
"Yes darling but I cannot tell you,"  
"But I have something I came here to ask you. Am I in love with Vaughn?"  
"What do you feel in here Chelsea?" She reached over and patted where my heart is.  
"I care for him, very much and he seems familiar like I've known him a lifetime. I enjoy spending time with him and got jealous when I saw him talking with Sabrina… I don't know Harvest Goddess! I don't know about love, I've never had it before," I buried my head in my hands.  
"Darling, you are in love with Vaughn," She patted my hand and smiled at me kindly.  
"Thank you," I hugged her close.  
"Goodbye now Chelsea! Stay safe but remember that things are not always what they seem," The Harvest Goddess warned before she was replaced with green sparkles.  
I made my way home slowly. The moon shone on the path in front of me as her words echoed in my ears.  
Things are not always what they seem…  
What did that mean? I pushed my door open and Thor came bounding up to me licking my face.  
"Hey boy! Do you want to go see Vaughn with me tomorrow?" I asked and his tail wagging increased.  
"Sure you do," I patted his head gently.  
After getting changed into my pyjamas, I threw my other clothes in my wash basket and went over to the photograph of my family. I brought my fingers to my lips, placed a kiss on them and touched the frame, like I did every night.  
Thor lay across the bottom of my bed waiting for me to get in, wagging his tail patiently.  
I turned the light off and collapsed into bed. Today had been an exhausting day. Cocoa was expecting a calf at any day now. I just hope she doesn't hang on until winter.  
My eyelids finally started to droop when my door slammed open with a bang.  
I shot up and Julia stood there in her pyjamas. Her eyes wide open in shock and both hands keeping her steady against the door. The cold wind blew in my face.  
"What is it? What's wrong?" I was already out of bed and getting my jacket on with Thor at my heels.  
"He's awake,"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello People! I am alive and well sorry for not updating in so long but it was my birthday on the 11th and I've been pretty busy with birthday parties and things but I am back for good and will be updating super often to make up for it!  
Anyway LadiesOfBlood thank you for your review! I always love reading yours :-)  
And LayLay! I haven't heard from you in a while and thank you :-)  
I love you all!**_

* * *

Vaughn POV

I was dead? Wasn't I? A bright light was all I could see. I couldn't feel my toes or even the sharp pain in my arm from the wound.  
"Good afternoon Vaughn," A beautiful woman with green hair stood smiling in front of me.  
"W-Who are you?" I stammered.  
"I am the Harvest Goddess," She did a small courtesy.  
"I thought she was an old folk tale," I crossed my arms sternly.  
"I'm as real as you are," She reached out and touched my arm.  
"Does that mean I'm dead?" I asked sarcastically.  
"No!" She smacked my arm.  
"Ow!" Goddess, to say she isn't real she can pack a punch. I cradled my arm close.  
I looked around me at the white landscape.  
"So where are we?" I asked as she walked around gracefully.  
"Limbo…. Nah, only kidding. This is your mind, Prince Vaughn!" She examined each part of the white walls surrounding us.  
"My mind?" I cocked my head at her.  
"Yes Vaughn. You're in a coma," She finally came closer to me and sat beside me.  
I sat in silence, just letting the news settle in.  
"How's Chelsea?" I asked quietly.  
"She's fine. She hasn't left your bedside for the past two weeks,"  
A warm feeling rose from my stomach and a smile spread across my face.  
"I knew that would cheer you up. Come have a look," She extended her pale hand towards me and I took it.  
Within the blink of an eye we were in my room.  
Chelsea stood talking to Julia over me. I lay unmoving in the bed, the wound on my arm healed.  
"Will you look after Vaughn while I go home? It's pretty late and I need to prepare Jesse-Bell for the cow festival in a few days," Chelsea put her jacket on and looked over at me.  
"Want me to come around the morning to help you out seen as he can't?" She asked.  
"That'd be nice! Thanks Jules," She hugged Julia and looked over at me, deciding whether to leave or not.  
"If he wakes up then I'll get you first," She patted Chelsea's arm as Chelsea left.  
"Ooooh I have to go! I think it's about time you go back to being you Vaughn but believe me. You have to tell her the truth sooner or later," The Harvest Goddess smiled up at me and left in a puff of green smoke.  
Well that was an experience….  
Julia perched herself in the chair beside my bed.  
"Hey Vaughn. It's me, Julia. So I went on a date with Elliot, thanks to you. Oh come on Vaughn. I'm no good at this soppy stuff. Just wake up! Life here has been so much better since you came along and even when you're being this giant grumpy guy! Wake up! Chelsea misses you like crazy….."  
She trailed off and stood up. She walked over to the door and stopped.  
"Just come back Vaughn," She whispered and shut the door behind her quietly.  
I sat down on the chair looking down at my lifeless body.  
Did I really mean that much to people?  
I twiddled my ghostly thumbs deciding whether to go back in to my body. I was scared as hell.  
I mean going into your body isn't a daily occurrence, it could hurt or something bad may happen and I could end up blind… or dead.  
Come on Vaughn. You're over thinking things now. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes.  
Tingling erupted from all over my body and then nothing. I stayed silent in fear.  
I let the breath go that I had been holding and looked down at myself. I was in my body!  
I wiggled my fingers and let out a deep laugh which resulted in coughing.  
"Ow," My voice sounded sore and unused. I smiled to myself and reveled in the moment of silence.  
"Julia! Mirabelle!" I shouted my voice still hoarse.  
Both of them within moments bounded through my door.  
Mirabelle looked at me in shock before a smile spread across her face.  
"Get Chelsea," She whispered to Julia. Julia sprinted from my room and moments later I heard the front door slam.  
Mirabelle meanwhile picked up her phone and called someone.  
"He's awake. Ten minutes? Alright," She smiled as she hung up.  
"Doctor Trent?" I asked my voice croaking.  
She nodded and perched beside me.  
"We were all so worried about you," She pulled me into a bear hug.  
"I'm sorry for worrying you," I patted her arm.  
"You're like a son to me and mean even more to Chelsea," Mirabelle leant back in her chair just in time for Chelsea to come running in with Thor at her heels.  
"Vaughn!" She didn't even stop but threw herself over the bed and into my arms, sobbing uncontrollably.  
"Shh, Shh…. It's okay. I'm here now," I rocked her back and forth stroking her hair.  
"Come on Jules," Mirabelle pushed her daughter from the room. I silently mouthed 'Thank you' before she shut the door.  
Chelsea lay still sobbing into my shirt.  
"I-I thought I lost you a-and it was a-a-all my fault," She wailed.  
"No it wasn't. Come on look at me,"  
Her tear-stained face looked at me and I smiled. A giggle broke out between her sobs.  
"Thanks for saving me Vaughn. Who knows what would have happened if you weren't there,"  
I shuddered at the thought and held her a little closer then finally, I captured her lips with mine.

Mark POV  
I placed the last item of clothing in my suitcase and squeezed it shut.  
"Phew. Glad it all fit in," I stated to no-one but myself. I inspected the empty farm-house that I lived in but now I was moving over to Happiness Island.  
To where that farmer who beat me in the chicken contest lives.  
I had to know her secrets and if that meant moving away for a while then so be it.  
My younger sister was going to look after the farm while I was away to look after the animals and the crops.  
I took one last look around and opened the door to show Princess Sabrina standing there.  
"You're going to Happiness Island?" She asked.  
"Yes Princess," I sighed. This girl wouldn't leave me alone since her fiancée left her.  
"If you see Prince Vaughn, Could you please tell me?" She asked.  
I nodded.  
"Oh and If you see Link give him my regards. I may come over to Happiness Island for a week or two next week to get out of the town. I shall write when I am coming over," She put on her regal airs and left quickly.  
No wonder Vaughn left.  
That girl was insane.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey dere guys. So I'm doing nothing the next two weeks and I honestly hope to finish this before the end of summer!  
Then I can start on other Idea's for Vaughn and Chelsea and finish my other two stories. Anyway thanks for reviewing LayLay :-D I'm glad you like it ^.^ **_

* * *

__Vaughn POV

"Vaughn! Wake up! You've got to meet Chelsea," Julia pounced on me. I pushed her from me and groaned.  
"Noooo. Five more minutes," I rolled onto my stomach pulling my pillow over my head.  
"I'll tell Chelseaaa….," She teased. Within seconds I jumped up and was stood in my room wearing only my boxers.  
"That's what I thought," She stuck her tongue out and left quickly.  
I ran my hand through my hair and a grin spread across my face.  
Yesterday I had finally awoken from my two-week coma from a dog bite.  
It seemed stupid that a large man such as myself would be knocked out by something as little as a dog bite but it did.  
That night I finally had enough courage to kiss Chelsea and luckily she kissed back.  
But I and Chelsea weren't officially together but today on the day of the cow festival I would ask her.  
I mean maybe it will cheer her up if Jesse-Bell didn't win but I was so sure that Jesse would win.  
She was prize cattle with her big stature and black and white markings.  
I brushed my hair from my eyes, got dressed quickly and put my hat over my uncombed hair.  
Yawning, I forced myself down the stairs while rubbing the sleep from my eyes.  
"Come on Vaughn! You've been asleep for two weeks, getting up early should be easy!" Julia ruffled my hair.  
I gave her a stern glare as she giggled at me. A small smile crossed my lips. I could never stay mad at Julia. She was part of the family I wished I had and now do.  
I looked over at Mirabelle cooking and Julia lounging over the chair smiling at me and sighed happily.  
This was my family now.  
Mirabelle smiled at me and threw some toast at me.  
"You have to eat Vaughn. You have a long day helping out Chels," Mirabelle winked before turning back to whatever was cooking.  
Julia stuck her tongue out at me and took a bite of her sandwich on her plate.  
"Shut up and go snog Elliot," I teased playfully. She coughed on her sandwiched and glared at me.  
I laughed before rushing from the house and to Chelsea's.  
I thought as I walked up the road to Chelsea's home. Since I ran away all that time ago, a lot had changed. I had changed mainly. I had found a girl that I maybe even loved and ran away from a forced marriage to an insane woman who I didn't or ever would love.  
I ran from a loveless family and found everything I had ever dreamed of in this little Island.  
Who would have thought it?

The farm was empty when I got up there. All the crops had been harvested and no sign of Chelsea in the barn. Jesse-Bell stood there mooing happily with her coat brushed and fodder in front of her.  
"Hey Jesse-Bell. Ready to win for Chelsea?" I asked her and ruffled her ears.  
She mooed happily and rubbed her face against me.  
I wandered over to the chicken coop after making sure I shut the barn door tightly.  
That wasn't happening again.  
Zellie sat pecking at the corn on the floor but came over to greet me when I walked in.  
"Hey Zel!" I kissed her feathery head. She clucked in a response.  
I don't see how anyone could eat a chicken like Zellie; they are so loving.  
I hugged her close before she tried to worm her way from my arms.  
"Alright then Zel," I placed her down and left the coop.  
Once again making sure the door was locked.  
I walked up to her door and heard voices on the inside.  
"It's very nice of you to come all this way to see how I work the farm," Chelsea's voice sounded nervous.  
"No problem," A male voice replied.  
Male? I stood behind the door and listened intently.  
"So where are you staying?" She asked.  
"The hotel in east town,"  
"Ah that's a lovely one,"  
"Do you mind if I watch you every day while you work on your farm?"  
"Sure,"  
I knocked on the door before they could say any more.  
Chelsea's footsteps moved towards the door and opened to reveal her confused face.  
"Vaughn!" She cried and jumped on me. I caught her and held her close, burying my face into her hair.  
A cough emitted from behind her. I let her down and saw mark smiling broadly and sticking out his hand.  
"I'm Mark… Who are you?"  
"He's Va-,"  
"My name's Link," I cut off Chelsea and shook Mark's hand.  
He looked at me suspiciously.  
"She called you Vaughn?" He questioned.  
"It's a joke throughout the town because I look so much like the runaway Prince. I even dyed my hair silver to go with the joke," I pulled at my locks.  
Chelsea looked up at me questioningly.  
I leant down to her ear.  
"I'll explain later," I whispered before kissing her cheek. Her face grew red.  
"Come along Mark you can see Jesse-Bell," Chelsea left and Mark followed although his eyes never left me as he walked. I sighed as the door shut behind them.  
That was close, with Mark here Sabrina may turn up and recognise me or even worse Mark could have seen through my disguise.  
Mark was a smart guy; smarter than I gave him credit for.  
I took my hat off and ran a hand through my hair.  
Placing the hat back on my head I turned to leave but something caught my eye.  
A family photograph. Chelsea was there although younger as well as a younger black-haired girl on her lap. Her father and mother stood behind them looking down at their daughters with love.  
I smiled at the photo and picked it up to survey it more but one thing caught my eye.  
Around younger Chelsea's neck lay half a heart necklace.  
My hand flew to my necklace, I uncovered it and surveyed it against the picture.  
I was her other half.

My head was spinning as I placed the photograph back down.  
Chelsea was the one. The girl from all those years ago that showed me kindness.  
I should have known. How would I tell her? It would surely reveal that I was the Prince.  
The runaway Prince. A shame to his kingdom.  
I put on a smile and left her house to find her and Jesse-Bell waiting outside her door.  
"What took so long?" She smiled at me.  
"Just noseying around," I kissed her cheek.  
An annoyed cough arose from Mark.  
"Deal with it Farmer boy," I pulled Chelsea in for a kiss. She placed her finger on my lips and looked at me with those blue eyes of hers.  
"Wait til later _Link,"_ She said my fake name with some bitterness.  
_Oh jeeze. She's figured it out. Run Vaughn!  
I can't run from everything. I knew this would come eventually.  
_I put on a fake smile and took Jesse-Bells lead.  
Chelsea and Mark dropped behind me to talk about farming.  
Whenever I looked behind me, Chelsea looked in deep conversation with Mark and enjoying herself with a gleam in her eye. I frowned a little; Jealousy in the pit of my stomach.  
Sometimes I wished I was a farmer or Animal transporter so I could talk to Chelsea about work.  
She was always so happy when she talked about work. I felt left out I couldn't share her in her joy like Mark could.

I lead Jesse-Bell with my head pulled down. Jesse could almost feel the hatred for Mark radiating from me so leant her head against me. I smiled at her and patted her head.  
"At least you still prefer me," I smiled at her. She mooed lowly in a response.  
The meadow was full when we arrived. I let people surround Jesse while Chelsea stood a while away not paying any attention to me.  
I would never understand girls. Yesterday she was all over me and now she was acting like I was nothing to her. I shook my head and patted Jesse-Bell.  
I felt a tug on my arm. A cloaked figure stood beside me.  
"Come with me," The voice croaked.  
I looked over at Chelsea. She wouldn't notice me gone for two moments would she?  
_Like hell she would, she's been ignoring you for that blonde douche.  
_I followed the cloaked figure. We walked to the top end of the field.  
It was deathly silence as they took their hood down.  
"S-Sabrina?" I cried.  
"Hello Vaughn," She smiled at me.

Sabrina POV

Mark left last night to learn with that farmer from Happiness Island. I sighed in annoyance in the throne.  
My wedding was supposed to be last season. My goddamn groom ran away. I knew he loved me.  
How couldn't he? I was the whole package as my father says. Beautiful, Smart and a Princess.  
I had nothing to do here except wait out my runaway Prince. Vaughn's father wouldn't allow me to make any decisions deciding the kingdom's fate. Like me he waited on the Prince. Our saviour.  
"May I go to the Prince's room?" I asked my guards. They nodded as I rose from my seat and gathered my long pink dress to not fall on it.  
My backside was asleep but a Princess does not voice this fact.  
A Princess must be quiet and beautiful as my father said.  
Vaughn's room had not been touched since he left. I sat on his bed and opened his draws beside his bed to find an old photo album.  
I skipped through the photos aimlessly. I'd seen them millions of times before.  
I stopped and stared at one of the photos. It was Halloween a few years ago. I was dressed as a monster and he was a pirate with a black wig.  
He looked familiar.  
_Link._  
"I need to go to Happiness Island!" I stood up and shouted at my two guards.

The ride was terrible. I was surrounded by smelly animals and drunken men. Ugh.  
But a Princess does not complain.  
It was all worth it when I first spotted him though. He was leading a large smelly animal towards the meadow. Vaughn was a beautiful man.  
He was a type of guy that was breath-taking beautiful when you first set eyes on him.  
His hair would draw you in and when he looks at you with those Amethyst eyes of his. You've gone.

*Flashback*

"Daddy why do I have to wear this yucky dress?" A five-year old me asked.  
"Because you're a beautiful princess who is going to meet her prince today," He patted my head as the carriage bobbed along.  
We had been travelling for what felt like forever in this stuffy carriage. I wanted to be at home and play with my friends.  
"Here we are," My father said as he helped me from the carriage.  
The castle was beautiful with many people bustling around.  
"Nice to see you Daniel!" My father said to the other fat man.  
"To you too Regis!" He nodded his head gently.  
Silence overcome the two men. The fat man coughed and smiled.  
"Here is my son Vaughn," He pushed a small boy of seven in front of him.  
My whole world stopped as I stared at the older boy. He almost god-like.  
He gave me a toothy grin and bowed to me.  
"It's nice to meet you Princess Sabrina," He looked at me with those eyes.  
"Pleased to meet you Prince Vaughn," I curtseyed. My father nodded in approval.  
He took my hand and kissed it gently. His father let out a hearty laugh.  
"This arranged marriage will be a success," He slapped my father heartily on the back.  
My father eyed him angrily but kept a smile plastered on his face.  
"It will be Daniel,"

*Flashback over*

I guess I had love at first sight with Vaughn. My feelings never faltered for him but grew stronger with each passing day as he became weary.  
I watched him leading that beast but his eyes kept flicking back to look over at that farmer with Mark. I gasped.  
Why would he choose a hard life working with those horrid creatures with her instead of a life full of luxury with me? He belonged with me.  
It had been planned for years.  
I pulled out a cloak and wrapped it around myself. I had to show him that I was the one for him.  
I love him and he will be mine.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Oooooh look at me updating a lot and stuff! Well onto reviews...  
LadiesOfBlood- Ahh thank you for reviewing again! I kinda missed your inputs... Julia could be shoving Elliot in a bag... She could be some sort of kidnapper! But no I guess its just the way we talk over here :-) and pft I've never liked Sabrina as much as i've tried. It just doesn't happen.  
Mirria1- Oh yes! I'm such a massive Legend of Zelda fan its stupid. It's always awesome to meet a fellow fan! :-) I'm glad you're enjoying it!  
Hope you guys like this Chapter ^.^**_

* * *

Vaughn POV

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked her.  
"I'm here to get you back Silly and away from these people," She motioned to the villagers.  
"But I like it here Sabrina. I feel more at home here,"  
"You silly silly boy. You don't belong here. Your blood is blue as is mine. We belong together," She took my hand and smiled slightly.  
I snatched my hand away and looked over at Chelsea.  
Was Sabrina right? Could I ever belong in this group? Am I only destined to be a blue blooded royal?  
"The farmer girl and you can never be Vaughn. Look at her. Look at how happy she is with that other farmer. Was she ever that happy with you?" Sabrina looked over at Chelsea and Mark laughing together.  
All of my insecurities rose quickly. Had she ever been that happy with me?  
What am I talking about she rejected a kiss earlier…  
Vaughn, snap out of it! You are a Prince it's all you'll ever be.  
You'll become just like your father. A greedy lonely old man.  
"Vaughn. I won't tell you what is right for you but the castle will always welcome you back with open arms. I'm sure your father would love to see you. He's grown very ill,"  
My father was ill? A pang of guilt stabbed through my heart.  
Was it my fault?  
"Give me a chance to think Sabrina. I'll write to you and tell you my answer," I looked down with defeat.  
"Good. I will await your answer," She reached up and kissed my cheek as the crowd cheered.  
The winner had been announced but I didn't care. I strode from the meadow and into the Jungle.  
I'd never been here before, I'm sure I would get lost here; not that anyone would care.  
The trees grew thicker as I got deeper and deeper into the darkness.  
I finally collapsed beside the river and sat there watching the current.  
Do I really belong with all these lovely people? It's my father's fault that they struggle to survive each day with high taxes and low profits.  
But on the other hand my father is ill. Although he wasn't the best father he was all I had and I still loved him very much for it.  
He raised me to stand on my two feet after my mother's mysterious death. I owed him for that much.  
I picked up a small stone and threw it in the river.  
"Is tall man sad?" came a voice from the trees.  
"W-Who's there?" I stood up and looked around me.  
A young native boy jumped down from the trees and in front of me with a grin on his face.  
"My name Shea. What yours?" He asked.  
"My name is Vaughn," I sat back down by the river.  
"Why Vaughn sad?" He sat beside me and looked at the fish swimming in the river.  
"I-I don't know where I belong," I confessed.  
"What belong?" He tilted his head looking confused.  
"Where your home is?"  
"My home here with Wada," Shea smiled gleefully.  
"It's good to know where your home is," Silence over took us.  
I didn't know if Shea knew what I was talking about or was just interested in his to be dinner swimming around in front of him.  
He touched my arm gently.  
"Home is where Shea feel safe. Shea belong with Wada. But Wada not related to Shea. Wada looks after Shea and cares for Shea. Wada is Shea family. Shea would do same for Wada as he do for me,"  
Although his language was mixed. I understood him and pulled him into a hug.  
"Thank you Shea," Shea tensed up and hugged back before pulling away.  
"It okay Vaughn. What was that?" He motioned a hugging motion.  
"It was a hug. It's what friends do," I ruffled his hair.  
We sat in silence watching the sun set across the lake.  
I got up to go home or at least see Chelsea and apologise for running off or disappearing like that.  
"Where you going?" Shea grabbed onto my arm as I stood up.  
"Home," I smiled at him. Shea frowned up at me.  
"Will Vaughn come back? Shea likes Vaughn and Vaughn is Shea's friend!" Shea hugged me close.  
"I'll come back tomorrow and bring fish if you like," I offered.  
"Fish!" He cried.  
"Bye Shea," I laughed at the young boy.  
"Bye Vaughn!" He waved cheerfully before jumping back into the tree tops and disappearing.

I emerged from the jungle hours later. I had gotten lost, scratched, bitten and had a rash from a plant I brushed upon but I finally found my way from the jungle.  
I held my hat in my hands with thistles tangled in my hair I crossed the bridge and ran straight into Mirabelle.  
She was sat on the floor with her back to me just looking at the path.  
"Mirabelle?" I asked her. She looked up at me with watery eyes.  
Realizing it was me. She jumped up and hugged me close.  
"Where did you go?" She scolded me, "Everyone's been looking for you!"  
"You can't just go and disappear on us like that Vaughn!"  
"I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone would notice… I went into the jungle to think for a while," I nodded towards the jungle.  
"Of course we would notice Vaughn. You're part of this town and we are like a big family that you are part of," She took my hand in hers.  
We stood on the pavement in silence.  
"Vaughn. I know your secret; as much as my daughter tries to hide it. I know her too well," Mirabelle conversed with me as we walked back home.  
"So you know I'm the Prince,"  
"Of course and the whole story. Your past will always come back to find you Vaughn. No matter how far you run,"  
I squeezed her hand gently.  
"A long time ago my sister had a baby. She died shortly after and her husband wanted nothing to do with the child so I took care of her,"  
"That was Julia?"  
"Yes. She exploded when she found out calling me liar and fake but she finally accepted it. It took a while though. I should have been truthful with her from the start,"  
I looked down at my hands as we crossed the bridge.  
"You need to tell her Vaughn before she finds out another way," Mirabelle smiled up at me.  
I nodded my head slowly and we walked into her home.  
It was empty; only the two of us around.  
"Where is Julia?" I asked.  
"Still out looking for you I suppose. I'll go find them all and tell them you're home safe," She smiled and pulled her collar up on her coat.  
"Mirabelle, I think I'm just going to get into bed," I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Alright Sweetheart," Mirabelle hugged me close and left quickly.

After getting a shower, I sat on my bed with a pen and paper and began to write.  
_My Dearest Sabrina,  
I have decided to go against your wishes and will stay here with these town people who I love and treat as my own. It doesn't matter what colour blood runs in my veins but where I feel I belong, a friend taught me that today. I will visit the castle from time to time to see you and give me your best wishes but I therefore call off our engagement against my father's wishes.  
I hope that one day you can forgive me Sabrina but you deserve someone more suited to you and I'm afraid I am not. May you give my father my best wishes for his recovery and give him my love.  
Regards  
Vaughn_

I grinned at the letter. I would go over to the castle and deliver it personally to Sabrina. She deserved that much. I placed it under my pillow and lay in my bed. I closed my eyes trying to sleep but the memory of Sabrina haunted me.  
I heard my door creak open slightly. My eyes shut tightly.  
"Vaughn?" Chelsea whispered. Her footsteps grew closer and closer to my bed.  
"I'm sorry for ignoring you today Vaughn," I felt her hot breath near my cheek.  
She kissed my cheek gently.  
"I'll come around and see you tomorrow," She left quietly and I heard the door creak shut gently.  
I sighed to myself happily. I had made the right choice.  
Here was my home.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Good evening! Its the first of August woo! I hope you enjoy this one. I think its more about Chelsea than Vaughn! Anyway onto the reviews!  
LayLay- Ah thanks! I always love the amazing amount of smiles you give me so the least i can do is give you some back :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)**_**_ :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)_**_** :-) :-)**_**_ :-) :-)_**_** :-) :-)**_**_ :-) :-) :-) :-)_**_** :-) :-)**_**_ :-) :-)_**_** :-) :-)**_**_ :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)_**_** :-) :-)**_**_ :-) :-)_**_**  
Guest- Shea is an awesome Character but everytime i try to marry him I still end up marrying Vaughn because I'm weird like that but Shea is like some sort of little brother or son but thank you for your review :-) You're awesome!**_

* * *

Vaughn POV

I sat on the boat back to the castle looking over at the speck that was Happiness Island.  
This morning I packed for overnight and left for Lavender Town. Mirabelle understood and would tell Julia about my departure. I didn't want to wake her.  
After all she had spent most of the night looking for me. My plan to sneak out had gone well except…  
"Hey Vaughn!" Chelsea punched my arm knocking me from my thoughts.  
Chelsea had caught me.

*Flashback*

The sun was just rising over the beach as I stood waiting for the boat to come in, the breeze flowing through my hair. I shut my eyes and let the silence overtake me. I breathed deeply and opened my eyes. The boat had docked and my time had come.  
I stepped onto the wooden dock which creaked under my weight.  
"Where are you going?" A small voice almost whispered behind me.  
I turned around and Chelsea stood there looking up at me. I cursed myself under my breath and sighed.  
"Lavender Town. The Princess requested me," I tried a half-smile at her.  
"Can I come too?" She asked.  
"No,"  
"Please?"  
"Nopey Dopey,"  
"Well I'm coming anyway," She pulled a ticket from her backpack.  
"H-How did you know?" I looked at her in shock.  
"Overheard you talking to Mirabelle this morning and got Mirabelle to look after the farm for a day. I don't trust mark to. I got all packed and bought a ticket now I'm here," She waved the ticket in front of my face.  
"You sly little minx!" I cried and boarded the boat. She followed closely behind me excitedly.  
"I haven't been home in ages! Can we see my mum first?" She asked.  
"Sure… Sure," I sighed.   
_How would I get to talk to Sabrina without revealing who I am?_

*Flashback Over*

She sat beside me looking at the waves. "Why did you go into the jungle yesterday?" She asked.  
"To think,"  
"About what?"  
"Life," Chelsea grew silent in thought.  
"Jesse-Bell won the contest," She blurted out.  
"I knew she would. You take good care of her," I smiled at her. A blush crept along her cheeks.  
We sat in a comfortable silence as the boat sped across the waves.  
"Listen Vaughn-,"  
"Chelsea I don't want to hear your apologies," I sighed and placed a hand on my aching head.  
"Bu-,"  
"Be quiet… Please," I almost begged her. She opened her mouth slightly as if to speak but quickly shut it again.  
She moved over closing the gap between us and leant her head against my shoulder.  
"Why does Sabrina want you Vaughn?" She asked.  
"To help out with the farm in her town I think. Since Mark is over here his little sister has struggled," I lied.  
Chelsea's face fell a little and she looked down at her hands.  
"You going to stay in Lavender town then?" She almost mouthed.  
"Nope. I'm telling her in person that I can't. I belong on Happiness Island," _With you…_ I smiled.  
Her face lit up with a wonderful smiled and she hugged me from the side.  
"Thank you Vaughn! I don't know what I'd do without you there," She smiled up at me.  
A warm feeling arose from my stomach and I pulled my hat down to cover my blush.  
"Go to sleep Chels. We got a long way to go," I dismissed the topic.  
She frowned slightly at me, curled up like a cat on to my lap and fell asleep.  
I stroked her hair as I watched the waves smash against the boat.

"Come on Chels. Wake up," I nudged her from my lap. We had docked less than fifteen minutes ago.  
Seagulls littered the docks and it seemed much busier than I ever remembered it.  
Chelsea's beautiful eyes fluttered open. She yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
"Are we here already?" She gazed half-awake at her surroundings.  
"Yeah," I got up and pulled her beside me. She looked around at the ruined town in silence.  
We walked from the boat and stopped in the town centre. It was just as bad as I remembered it.  
A sort of haven for drug dealers, prostitutes and beggars.  
"It's different from what I remember," She looked around in horror.  
I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her.  
"Where is your mother then?" I asked her to take her mind off things.  
"The hospital, near the castle," She pointed to the once grand road that lead up to the grey castle walls. I shuddered at being so close to the castle once again.  
_Hospital? _Chelsea never talked about her mother being in hospital; then again we never really talked much about our families. I kept to my business and she kept to hers.  
I let go of the small girl and smiled down at her but she didn't notice and instead bit her lip worriedly.  
Chelsea took my hand in hers and walked to the castle walls.  
My need to know about her past vanished and fear of being found replaced it.  
I pulled my hat over my face so none of the guard that littered the walls would recognise me.  
_Goddess, I should have worn a wig.  
_Chelsea made her way quickly to the hospital and through the doors.  
I took a deep sigh of relief as I rested on the door. Chelsea raised her eyebrows in question but decided not to act upon my odd behaviour but instead made her way to an oddly dressed woman behind the counter.  
"Excuse me Miss, Could you tell me where Coralline Manson is?" She asked politely.  
"Room 206. Don't know what you'd want with that old bag. No-one's been to visit her in 3 years!" The woman answered with a glare on her face and a laugh in her dark tone.  
I grabbed Chelsea's arm and dragged her along the corridors.  
"Why didn't you tell me your mother was in care?" I asked in a harsh whisper.  
"You never asked," She shrugged as she surveyed the number in front of her.  
"206," I nodded to a door a few feet in front of us.  
She rushed to open the door but hesitated as her hand grabbed the handle.  
I placed a hand on her shoulder as she pushed the door open.

The room was clean and white with a vase next to a bed, a window and two dusty old chairs. Nothing too special but the woman at the counter was right when she said nobody visited the old woman. The woman herself had long brunette hair sprawling on her pillow with a pale face and alert brown eyes.  
She didn't look older than forty but her expression seemed empty.  
Her face brightened up as she saw Chelsea.  
"Charlotte!" She cried and tried to get up to hug her daughter.  
"No mum. I'm Chelsea," Chelsea sat on her mother's bed and took her hand.  
"Don't be silly Charlie. I don't know a Chelsea," her mother looked confused for a moment but smiled brightly.  
Chelsea's smile faltered a little but she patted her mother's hand.  
"I own a farm now mum and my chickens and cows won first prize so I can afford for you to stay here and get help," Chelsea smiled at her mother.  
"I don't need any help Charlie. I don't know why you keep me in here. Where is your father?"  
"Mum. Dad's been dead for a while now, almost 5 years," Chelsea whispered.  
"Don't be silly Charlotte! He's only been gone a few hours,"  
Her mother then finally noticed me stood in the corner confused as to what was going on.  
"Who is this young man?" She smiled at me.  
"He's a friend," Chelsea explained. Her mother kept staring at me.  
I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.  
"He's handsome isn't he?"  
"Yeah mother he is,"  
"Why don't you marry him Charlie?" She looked at her daughter with a questioning gaze.  
"I-I-," Chelsea panicked for words.  
"Oh ma'am we're already married," I smiled at her.  
"Wonderful," The woman clapped her hands together and smiled.  
Chelsea turned around and gave me a deadly glare but I grinned at her.  
"Charlie, go into my draw beside my bed,"  
Chelsea did so and recovered a photograph. Chelsea's gaze softened as she looked upon it.  
"There you are as a little girl!" She pointed to the black-haired girl on Chelsea's lap in the photograph.  
"But mum… that's me," Chelsea pointed at herself in the photograph.  
Her mum took the photograph from her and studied it before screaming.  
The scream was shrill and loud. Chelsea jumped from the bed and backed away towards me.  
A nurse burst through the door towards the panicked woman in the bed.  
"Let's go," Chelsea tugged on my sleeve. I didn't need a second invitation.

We sat on a bench outside the hospital. Chelsea just sat there looking as the people moved backwards and forwards through the courtyard.  
"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded. I placed my arms around her and she finally broke down and wept.  
We sat there and I have no idea how long for but the sky began to turn a dark black.  
"What's wrong with your mum?" I asked Chelsea.  
"She's insane. She doesn't remember father being killed for the bread or my younger sister dying from an unknown disease but she thinks that I'm her. I don't want to know what she thinks became of me. Maybe she doesn't even know who I am?" Chelsea rested her head in her hands.  
"It's alright Chelsea," I pulled her closer to me.  
What do you even do in a situation like this?  
I pulled her closer to me as the rain started to fall.  
She squealed at the rain and rushed into a shop closest to us.  
Although the town was ruined the shops within the castle walls were doing well.  
Much to my luck we ran into a shop that sold all kinds of things from teddies and toys to clothes and shoes. Chelsea ran over like a child over to the teddies. I followed her as she sat beside a small child who was playing with a dog teddy and sparked up a conversation.  
"I'll be over here," I mouthed to her. She nodded her head and continued with her conversation.  
I walked over to the male clothes chuckling to myself. She went from depressed to chirpy within moments. She truly did amaze me.

Half an hour later, I had more clothes in my arms than I had ever seen in my life and went to see Chelsea. She was stood where I left her on her own playing with an adorable little unicorn teddy.  
"Chelsea?" I asked her. She looked up at me and immediately put down the little teddy.  
"Oh right. I'll book us into that hotel across the way. It's getting late," Chelsea shrugged her shoulder, gave one last look at the teddy and left.  
I sighed as I reached over to pick up the teddy and place it on top of the mountain of clothes.  
I was turning into such a softie with her around. I quickly paid for all my things and made my way to the hotel with a small unicorn plush under my arm and many bags.  
Chelsea leant against the counter and lit up when she saw me and bounded over.  
"We're going to have to share a room if that's alright?" She blushed as I nodded. I looked around at the reception area.  
There was a plant, a few seats with people waiting, a door to lead to the rooms and a counter which a friendly woman with black hair sat behind. She reminded me of Mirabelle in some way.  
As I walked towards the door I noticed a man sitting on one of the seats.  
His brown hair was now ruffled and green eyes tired like he hadn't slept in weeks but I still recognised my Daniel.  
I resisted all I could to run over and hug him and tell him I was alive and okay but I couldn't could I?  
"Chels can you take this to our room? I'll be up in a sec," I told her, giving her the bags but leaving the unicorn hidden under my arm.  
She nodded and smiled at me. "Room 9," She said as she took the bags from me.  
I stood there and looked at Daniel, unsure of how to go about it.  
I perched next to him with my hat down.  
"Afternoon Sir," I tried to start a conversation.  
"Oh sorry Hello. I didn't see you there," He rubbed his eyes.  
"If you don't mind me saying you look awfully tired there,"  
"I am. Ever since the Prince ran away I've been worried as hell. He is my best friend,"  
"I'm sure he's alright," I patted his arm awkwardly.  
"What if he's dead or been shipwrecked or some insane woman has kidnapped him?" Daniel worried.  
I sighed and took my hat off slowly.  
"Hey Daniel," I shrugged at him.  
His face turned into a look of disbelief.  
"Vau-," He half cried before I muffled his shout with my hand.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Look at me go!_**_**Two chapters in two days... Anywhoo onto the Reviews!  
xx just another ankle biter xx- Ahh Thank you so much :-) I was so nervous when I first started this because I thought no-one would like it but I'm glad some people do. Your review made me so happy it was unbelievable haha!**_  
**_Guest- Thank you! haha I'm not a preteen but you know :-) But i'm so glad you're excited to read my stories it makes me so randomly happy! Smiles for you! :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) _**  
**_Hope you guys enjoy this! I'm going to hopefully upload one everyday or every couple of days because I really really like this story for some reason and love the VaughnxChelsea pairing and I have plenty of story Ideas for the amazing couple!_**

* * *

Vaughn POV

Daniel sat there wide-eyed in shock as he surveyed me. His eyes lit up and he jumped over to hug me. "I thought you were dead you bastard," He said into my clothes.  
I pushed him away and punched his arm playfully. It had never occurred to me that over people would be affected by my leaving. I always thought I was so alone in the world but I forgot the person who was always there for me when I needed him but I left him without a word of my leaving.  
Of course he was worried, he was my best friend.  
Guilt nagged at the bottom of my stomach as I watched him wipe away tears that formed at the corner of his eyes.  
"Tell me what happened?" He asked me.  
"I ran away to Happiness Island, found a girl who I'm actually here with and Sabrina found me,"  
Daniel drew back a gasp.  
"Sabrina went crazy when she found out you left," Daniel chuckled to himself.  
"Well I'm here to tell her that I'd prefer to stay at Happiness Island," I shrugged my shoulders.  
Daniel sat in silence.  
"I missed you man," He nudged my arm gently.  
"You can always come and visit me at Happiness Island," I offered.  
"I'd like that," He smiled at me.  
Chelsea came down a moment later and came over to me.  
"I was getting worried! You were taking ages," She smiled at me.  
Daniel looked between Chelsea and I. "Chelsea this is my best friend, Daniel," I motioned to Daniel who waved awkwardly.  
"Hey! I'm Chelsea," She stuck out her hand and he shook it.  
"It's lovely to meet you Chelsea," He smiled.  
"I'm afraid that we have to get up early so come around to the Island Daniel and I'll see you then!"  
I got up and took Chelsea by the arm.  
"See you later Vaughn," Daniel smiled brightly at me.

The morning came around quickly. I fell asleep on the sofa moments after I lay on it as I let Chelsea take the bed. I woke up before her. The unicorn teddy was safely in my bag, still a secret from her.  
I was dressed in jeans and a shirt today with the letter tucked in the pocket of my jeans.  
It felt strange not being in my usual cowboy get up and somehow felt lighter despite the Stetson still being on my head.  
Chelsea slept soundly. She was so beautiful when she was asleep. I stood by her bed watching her for a second. _Jeeze Vaughn, Stop being such a creeper!  
_I shook my head as a blush formed on my cheeks and left to the castle quickly.  
It was quite early in the morning. The sun was just rising with no clouds in the sky.  
Barley any people were in the streets but a few guards and a few old women wandering around.  
I took a deep breath in and walked along the cobbled streets until I reached the castle door.  
I had forgotten how terrifying grey stone castle walls were.  
"Excuse me sir but do you have an appointment to see Princess Sabrina?" A guard at the door asked.  
"No but could you please tell her Link is here. She will want to see me," I mumbled.  
The guard nodded and disappeared inside the giant wooden door.  
I turned around to face the view of the once great town. The castle was on a hill so almost everything could be seen; the meadow, the farms, the shops and boarded up homes.  
I could have made a difference in this town but instead I ran away. I let people down.  
"She will see you," The guard returned. I tipped my hat to him and made my way inside.  
The throne room was how I remembered it.  
Tapestries hung on the walls and the worn red carpet up to short stack of stairs leading to the two thrones.  
Now I realised why every single villager or person that came into this hall were scared shitless.  
Sabrina sat where my father would usually sit. The throne looked far too big for her and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  
"Come forth Link," She announced as I hesitated moving forward from the first step.  
"Princess, I have a letter from Prince Vaughn. He asked me to deliver it personally," I pulled the letter from my back pocket with a smile and offered it to her.  
She got from her perch on my father's throne and came down to take the letter from me before reading it.  
I shifted uncomfortably. I had no way of telling what she would be like with the news.  
After a long silence she crumpled the letter in her palm and smiled at me.  
"Is Prince Vaughn sure about his decision?" She asked, poison in her tone.  
"Prince Vaughn is positive. Now if you excuse me Princess I have a boat to catch," I tipped my hat to her and swiftly left the room.  
I couldn't have got out of there quick enough.

I stood outside the castle door taking in the freedom and fresh air. I had made the right decision.  
"Vaughn!" Chelsea cried when she saw me, running over to me. She had been sat on the floor near to the castle door.  
Ah my beautiful Chelsea. She looked as beautiful as ever out of her farming gear and in a summery dress.  
I wrapped Chelsea in a hug and smiled down at her. "Yes Chelsea?" I asked her.  
"You look very handsome today," She looked up at me during our hug.  
"You look very beautiful. I'm sure Julia would be jealous of you," I kissed her forehead.  
"Why do you think I don't wear this stuff on the island?" She winked at me.  
I looked around the town for the last time I ever hoped I will. Chelsea pulled away and looked up at me with confusion.  
"Are we going home?" She motioned to our bags littering the outside of the hotel and changed the subject.  
"Yeah. Yeah we are," I took her hand in mine and walked to the hotel.  
Time to go home.

Sabrina POV

I had to excuse myself once Vaughn left and retired to the garden.  
He rejected my proposal to go back to that farmer of his. My father would not be pleased.  
How could he? I needed a plan. I needed my Prince. He had his chance with my polite pleas now he would feel how mean Sabrina Von Haart could be.  
I was sick of being nice. If I had to get him back with force and betrayal, I would.  
I sat in the garden with my head in my hands, thinking.  
Mark… "You! Pen and paper, now!" I demanded one of the guards.  
Unwilling to argue with me, he rushed away to get me what I needed.  
Mark would play a good part in my plan and if he didn't… His poor sister may be…. Relocated.  
Oh me and my wicked mind. I chuckled to myself.  
"H-Here you are ma'am," The guard shook with fright.  
"Good," I took the paper and pen from him and began to write.  
_Dearest Mark,  
I need to you return to the castle as soon as possible as I have a job for you that is urgent.  
Princess Sabrina._

Short sweet and to the point. "Guard!" I screamed at the same man as earlier.  
He rushed over, sweat gathering on his brow. Oh how I loved to make them sweat.  
"Y-Y-Yes ma'am?" He quivered.  
"Take this to Mark in Happiness Island," I thrust the letter in his direction and stifled a giggle as he fiddled around catching the floating letter.  
He stood looking at me and his mouth opened to ask another question.  
"Now!" I roared at him.  
He stumbled back and almost ran towards the exit and away from me.  
The first part of my plan was in action.  
"You! Over here," I demanded of another guard.  
He came over, nowhere near as frightened as the other one.  
"Yes Princess?"  
"Get the chancellor," I sighed.  
He rushed away to do his duty as I sat there. Being in charge while Vaughn's father was 'ill' has its perks.  
The Chancellor an old grey withered man came stumbling towards me.  
"What would you like ma'am?" He asked.  
"I need to make taxes higher on one island,"  
"Oh okay. Which would this be and what would the reason be?" He got out his pen and paper making notes.  
"Happiness Island and make up a reason. I don't really care," I passed him a bribe of money.  
He took happily and waddled away to make the changes but he stopped and turned around.  
"How high would you like it?" He asked.  
"Triple the taxes!" I cried at him. He nodded and left quickly.  
I lay against the bench and looked up to the blue sky.  
Life was good and Vaughn would be mine.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Look at me go!_**_**Two chapters in two days... Anywhoo onto the Reviews!  
xx just another ankle biter xx- Ahh Thank you so much :-) I was so nervous when I first started this because I thought no-one would like it but I'm glad some people do. Your review made me so happy it was unbelievable haha!**_  
**_Guest- Thank you! haha I'm not a preteen but you know :-) But i'm so glad you're excited to read my stories it makes me so randomly happy! Smiles for you! :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) _**  
**_Hope you guys enjoy this! I'm going to hopefully upload one everyday or every couple of days because I really really like this story for some reason and love the VaughnxChelsea pairing and I have plenty of story Ideas for the amazing couple!_**

* * *

Vaughn POV

Daniel sat there wide-eyed in shock as he surveyed me. His eyes lit up and he jumped over to hug me. "I thought you were dead you bastard," He said into my clothes.  
I pushed him away and punched his arm playfully. It had never occurred to me that over people would be affected by my leaving. I always thought I was so alone in the world but I forgot the person who was always there for me when I needed him but I left him without a word of my leaving.  
Of course he was worried, he was my best friend.  
Guilt nagged at the bottom of my stomach as I watched him wipe away tears that formed at the corner of his eyes.  
"Tell me what happened?" He asked me.  
"I ran away to Happiness Island, found a girl who I'm actually here with and Sabrina found me,"  
Daniel drew back a gasp.  
"Sabrina went crazy when she found out you left," Daniel chuckled to himself.  
"Well I'm here to tell her that I'd prefer to stay at Happiness Island," I shrugged my shoulders.  
Daniel sat in silence.  
"I missed you man," He nudged my arm gently.  
"You can always come and visit me at Happiness Island," I offered.  
"I'd like that," He smiled at me.  
Chelsea came down a moment later and came over to me.  
"I was getting worried! You were taking ages," She smiled at me.  
Daniel looked between Chelsea and I. "Chelsea this is my best friend, Daniel," I motioned to Daniel who waved awkwardly.  
"Hey! I'm Chelsea," She stuck out her hand and he shook it.  
"It's lovely to meet you Chelsea," He smiled.  
"I'm afraid that we have to get up early so come around to the Island Daniel and I'll see you then!"  
I got up and took Chelsea by the arm.  
"See you later Vaughn," Daniel smiled brightly at me.

The morning came around quickly. I fell asleep on the sofa moments after I lay on it as I let Chelsea take the bed. I woke up before her. The unicorn teddy was safely in my bag, still a secret from her.  
I was dressed in jeans and a shirt today with the letter tucked in the pocket of my jeans.  
It felt strange not being in my usual cowboy get up and somehow felt lighter despite the Stetson still being on my head.  
Chelsea slept soundly. She was so beautiful when she was asleep. I stood by her bed watching her for a second. _Jeeze Vaughn, Stop being such a creeper!  
_I shook my head as a blush formed on my cheeks and left to the castle quickly.  
It was quite early in the morning. The sun was just rising with no clouds in the sky.  
Barley any people were in the streets but a few guards and a few old women wandering around.  
I took a deep breath in and walked along the cobbled streets until I reached the castle door.  
I had forgotten how terrifying grey stone castle walls were.  
"Excuse me sir but do you have an appointment to see Princess Sabrina?" A guard at the door asked.  
"No but could you please tell her Link is here. She will want to see me," I mumbled.  
The guard nodded and disappeared inside the giant wooden door.  
I turned around to face the view of the once great town. The castle was on a hill so almost everything could be seen; the meadow, the farms, the shops and boarded up homes.  
I could have made a difference in this town but instead I ran away. I let people down.  
"She will see you," The guard returned. I tipped my hat to him and made my way inside.  
The throne room was how I remembered it.  
Tapestries hung on the walls and the worn red carpet up to short stack of stairs leading to the two thrones.  
Now I realised why every single villager or person that came into this hall were scared shitless.  
Sabrina sat where my father would usually sit. The throne looked far too big for her and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  
"Come forth Link," She announced as I hesitated moving forward from the first step.  
"Princess, I have a letter from Prince Vaughn. He asked me to deliver it personally," I pulled the letter from my back pocket with a smile and offered it to her.  
She got from her perch on my father's throne and came down to take the letter from me before reading it.  
I shifted uncomfortably. I had no way of telling what she would be like with the news.  
After a long silence she crumpled the letter in her palm and smiled at me.  
"Is Prince Vaughn sure about his decision?" She asked, poison in her tone.  
"Prince Vaughn is positive. Now if you excuse me Princess I have a boat to catch," I tipped my hat to her and swiftly left the room.  
I couldn't have got out of there quick enough.

I stood outside the castle door taking in the freedom and fresh air. I had made the right decision.  
"Vaughn!" Chelsea cried when she saw me, running over to me. She had been sat on the floor near to the castle door.  
Ah my beautiful Chelsea. She looked as beautiful as ever out of her farming gear and in a summery dress.  
I wrapped Chelsea in a hug and smiled down at her. "Yes Chelsea?" I asked her.  
"You look very handsome today," She looked up at me during our hug.  
"You look very beautiful. I'm sure Julia would be jealous of you," I kissed her forehead.  
"Why do you think I don't wear this stuff on the island?" She winked at me.  
I looked around the town for the last time I ever hoped I will. Chelsea pulled away and looked up at me with confusion.  
"Are we going home?" She motioned to our bags littering the outside of the hotel and changed the subject.  
"Yeah. Yeah we are," I took her hand in mine and walked to the hotel.  
Time to go home.

Sabrina POV

I had to excuse myself once Vaughn left and retired to the garden.  
He rejected my proposal to go back to that farmer of his. My father would not be pleased.  
How could he? I needed a plan. I needed my Prince. He had his chance with my polite pleas now he would feel how mean Sabrina Von Haart could be.  
I was sick of being nice. If I had to get him back with force and betrayal, I would.  
I sat in the garden with my head in my hands, thinking.  
Mark… "You! Pen and paper, now!" I demanded one of the guards.  
Unwilling to argue with me, he rushed away to get me what I needed.  
Mark would play a good part in my plan and if he didn't… His poor sister may be…. Relocated.  
Oh me and my wicked mind. I chuckled to myself.  
"H-Here you are ma'am," The guard shook with fright.  
"Good," I took the paper and pen from him and began to write.  
_Dearest Mark,  
I need to you return to the castle as soon as possible as I have a job for you that is urgent.  
Princess Sabrina._

Short sweet and to the point. "Guard!" I screamed at the same man as earlier.  
He rushed over, sweat gathering on his brow. Oh how I loved to make them sweat.  
"Y-Y-Yes ma'am?" He quivered.  
"Take this to Mark in Happiness Island," I thrust the letter in his direction and stifled a giggle as he fiddled around catching the floating letter.  
He stood looking at me and his mouth opened to ask another question.  
"Now!" I roared at him.  
He stumbled back and almost ran towards the exit and away from me.  
The first part of my plan was in action.  
"You! Over here," I demanded of another guard.  
He came over, nowhere near as frightened as the other one.  
"Yes Princess?"  
"Get the chancellor," I sighed.  
He rushed away to do his duty as I sat there. Being in charge while Vaughn's father was 'ill' has its perks.  
The Chancellor an old grey withered man came stumbling towards me.  
"What would you like ma'am?" He asked.  
"I need to make taxes higher on one island,"  
"Oh okay. Which would this be and what would the reason be?" He got out his pen and paper making notes.  
"Happiness Island and make up a reason. I don't really care," I passed him a bribe of money.  
He took happily and waddled away to make the changes but he stopped and turned around.  
"How high would you like it?" He asked.  
"Triple the taxes!" I cried at him. He nodded and left quickly.  
I lay against the bench and looked up to the blue sky.  
Life was good and Vaughn would be mine.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Do do do. Sup guys! I've already written my next two chapters today while I was just being bored and playing about with my Sonic Screwdriver! Anyway guys I've just bought Animal Parade! I know I'm a little late to the animal parade franchise but arwell.  
I haven't even started to play it yet but I've looked at the bachelors in the instruction manual and I just can't decide which one I'd like to be honest! Anywaay, Hope you enjoy this little Chapter. Got a little more to do on this story about 10 or less chapter I think!**_

* * *

Mark POV

Finally, after travelling on that goddamn boat all night I stood in front of the castle doors.  
"Do you have an appointment?" The guard questioned me.  
I rubbed my head from the headache that kept threatening to come.  
"I really hope so," I glared at him. The guard vacated his spot to talk to Princess Sabrina.  
The sun was just rising over the sea. I had even missed Chelsea's surprise party! She had been here just a few days before with that antisocial cowboy called Link or whatever.  
The door creaked open and a nervous looking guard peeked at me.  
"She would like to see you in the garden. If you would please follow me," He almost whispered. I nodded and followed the young guard through the castle and into a beautiful flower garden.  
Sabrina sat there with her back to me on a stone bench. "Thank you," I thanked the guard as he scurried away.  
I walked over to Sabrina as she plucked the petals from the rose in her hand.  
"Princess Sabrina," I bowed in her presence.  
"Come here Mark and please Sit," She patted the stone beside her.  
I shuffled to the stone bench and perched on it watching the birds flutter around the garden.  
"I requested your presence because I need you to do a favour for your Princess," She let the empty rose stalk fall from her hands.  
"You and the farmer from Happiness Island get along well yes?" She looked at me with those odd purple eyes.  
"We get on a fair amount, but Chelsea is such a loving spirit everyone gets on with her," I smiled to the Princess.  
"Especially that Link fellow?" Her eyebrows raised in question.  
Ugh Link… He was such an acquired taste I suppose.  
I liked Chelsea, probably more than I should and whenever I witnessed them two together my blood would boil. I was a farmer as was she. It was like we were meant to be.  
"I wouldn't say that," I shuffled uncomfortably.  
"That's odd. You should have seen them here the other day, two love birds," She plucked another flower and stroked the soft petals.  
"What is your point?" I growled angrily at her.  
"Temper, Temper," She waved the rose in my face. She stood up and paced in front of me, leaving the rose where she was sat.  
"My point, Mark, is that we both want something we cannot have. I would like this Link character and it is obvious that you like Chelsea. I would like you to break the two lovers up and have Chelsea for yourself," She stopped and stared at me.  
I sat and thought for a moment. My mother had always told me not to interfere with love as my father left us for another woman, but I did want Chelsea.  
Together we could win all the medals and trophies we wanted and live a long full life with each other. It seemed everyone on that Island were made for each other.  
Natalie and Pierre.  
Julia and Elliot.  
Lanna and Denny.  
Chelsea…. And myself but did Vaughn or Link or whatever his name is deserve to be with this witch?  
Sabrina obviously bored of my thinking time stretch out her hand for me to shake it and seal the deal.  
I smiled to myself. Ah what the hell. I reached out and shook her hand.  
"Good luck Mark," She smiled at me and left promptly.

Vaughn POV

Everyone was there from Luke the diner's owner to those lovely people from the church.  
"Welcome back home you two," They all stood around grinning at us.  
I clapped both my hands together and smiled. The fright of the loud 'Surprise' caused Chelsea and I to break apart. Nobody knew about us, not yet.  
"Thanks guys!" I had no idea what to say.  
"It was my idea!" Julia shouted from the back of the smiling crowd.  
_I thought that much. _Chelsea gave me an uneasy smile as she gripped onto Clip-Clop.  
The excited crowd eventually stopped staring at us and went back to gossiping and eating all the food that Mirabelle had prepared.  
"Are you alright?" I asked Chelsea.  
"I'm fine. Their surprise almost gave me a heart attack though," She grinned at me.  
"Same here," I looked down at her and smiled.  
"Chelsea! Come here let me show you this fish I caught!" Denny dragged away Chelsea.  
I stood on my own leaning against the door until Julia came bouncing over.  
"Were you surprised? Eh were you?" She bounced around like a hyperactive puppy.  
"I was very surprised. So surprised in fact my heart almost stopped," I rolled my eyes at her.  
"You coulda just said thanks," She stuck her tongue out at me.  
"Thank you for giving me a heart attack," I pulled down my hat and grinned.  
"Anytime!" She looked around at the party she had thrown and sighed.  
"What's wrong Jules?" I asked her.  
"I don't know. Something seems missing," She searched.  
"Where's Mirabelle?" I noticed an absence too.  
"Probably with Felicia on a walk," She shrugged and bounced back into the party.  
I stood watching Chelsea smiling with Denny and Lanna and smiled myself.  
That was my girlfriend.  
"Hey Vaughn," Chen stood beside me following my eyes towards Chelsea.  
"Oh hey Chen," I smiled at him, diverting my attention from Chelsea.  
"Have you ever thought about…. Marrying her?" He gestured towards Chelsea.  
"Marrying her?" I paused for thought.  
"Not really," I smiled at him.  
"If you change your mind I have an awful lot of blue feathers on sale currently,"  
"Blue feathers?" I asked. What did a feather have to do with marriage?  
"Oh that's right I forgot you're from some big town somewhere. I bet you guys use rings," He chuckled.  
"Well, a blue feather is what we use to propose around here. It's a tradition. Nobody really knows the true story anymore but It's believed the Harvest goddess was proposed to with a Blue feather and so the story goes will bless the ones that carry on her tradition," Chen tried to explain to me.  
I just nodded, trying not to offend the man.  
"Think about it," He patted me on the back again and merged with the crowd of non-dancers.  
How long had Chelsea been with these people? Well, time to go steal her back.  
I pushed my way through a few people, muttering apologies as I walked and stood beside her.  
"I hope you don't mind but may I have this dance Chelsea?" I bowed to her like I would to a Princess and held my hand open for her.  
She giggled and placed her hand in mine.  
She fit perfectly in my arms as we swayed in time with the music; her head just below my chin and arms around my neck.  
As we twirled around the dance floor I heard snippets of hushed voices.  
"Are they together now?"  
"Aww! How adorable!"  
"When did they get together?"  
I grinned at the gossip we had made around the village.  
I stopped Chelsea in the centre of the dance floor and brought my lips to hers.  
The least I could do for the poor people is confirm their gossip.  
Chelsea looked up at me and blushed.  
I have to admit, that was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey there guys well I have had a truly shit month and wrote this a while ago and thought i'd upload it for whoever is still interested in this story. Anywhoo hope you enjoy!  
To anyone thats read this before the 22nd of September. I've changed the ending of this chapter because I just didn't really like the other one, I kinda rushed it. Sorry about that :P **_

* * *

Vaughn POV

Two weeks had passed since I asked Chelsea to be my girlfriend and barely a day went by when we weren't together or I wasn't helping her out with her chores or farm work.  
I sat at the diner waiting for her to arrive. She was ten minutes late but she did have to get Thor ready for the Dog competition and Mark was helping her out.  
Thinking about it Mark had been helping her out a lot recently, which was nice of him.  
Finally I saw Chelsea walk past the window with her hair in a complete mess as she sat down across from me.  
"Sorry Sweetheart. Zellie escaped somehow," She pulled her bandanna back and gave me a smile.  
"It's okay, If you're that busy we could have made it another night," I placed my hand in hers.  
"I wouldn't miss this for the world!" She cried.  
"Alright, Alright," I put my arms up in surrender.  
"I'll go order," She got up and went to Luke.  
"How do you know what I want?" I asked her.  
"Porridge and Milk like always," She stuck her tongue out at me.  
That girl knew me so well. I smiled to myself and she came back quickly.  
"How was your day?" I asked her smiling.  
"It was hard. Zellie escaped, Thor wouldn't take a bath for the life of him and Mark asked me out on a date again," She groaned and put her head in her hands.  
I took her hand in mine and smiled at her to try and distress the small farmer.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help today. Mirabelle had a new order of Cows come in. It was like hell," I laughed heartily.  
She gave me a small smile.  
"Do you want me to talk to Mark?" I asked.  
"No, No leave it," She smiled.   
"Alright Chels," I leaned back in my chair and smiled at her.  
"How was your day?" She asked.  
"Good, Good. Just busy. I can help you out tomorrow the day. We have nothing on at Mirabelle's," I offered.  
"Oh please. I need to get my crops and animals finished quickly and go fishing. The hospital needs more money for my mother's treatment," She shrugged.  
"I could help you out a little, financial wise," I tried to help.  
"Thank you Vaughn but I don't need your charity," She put her hand on mine in an apologetic manner.  
I nodded as the food came and we ate in silence. I thought about her money troubles and Mark trying to hit on her although he knew full well we were together.  
I tried not to let him get under my skin; I know Chelsea wouldn't leave me for anything but still something nagged at me deep down.  
Chelsea picked at the omelette rice that she ordered and just pushing it around her plate.  
Without another word I got up and ordered a sundae for her without her knowledge. When I sat down I doubted she even noticed my absence. I cleared my throat and smiled at her.  
"Are you happy?" I asked her.  
"Of course I am. Just worrying about my mother," She tried a half grin.  
The sundae came quickly and Luke placed it in front of Chelsea.  
"I didn't order this," She looked at the Sundae confused.  
"I did for you. I thought you needed cheering up," I shrugged at her.  
She took a spoonful and smiled at me.  
"You're the best boyfriend ever!" She wolfed down the rest of her Sundae and we left the diner trudging out onto the white snowy ground.  
I took her hand in mine and walked through the falling snow flakes.  
"What's your favourite season?" She asked me.  
"Winter, you?" I looked up at the cloudy sky.  
"Probably, autumn. I like the colours of the leaves but winter is a close second," She brushed snow from the walls of homes as we passed.  
"That reminds me. Do you want to spend the Starry night festival with me?"  
"Of course!" She squeezed my hand gently through her gloves.  
I pulled her closer as we walked up the icy hill to her ranch.  
Finally, we reached the top after falling down numerous times and sliding back down the hill.  
"Finally! We're here!" She giggled as she grabbed onto the door of her home to stop her sliding.  
"You're such a clutz," I hugged her close to me.  
"Hey! You fell once too!" She relaxed into my arms.  
"You fell the other billion times," I whispered into her ear.  
She pulled away from me quickly and smiled up at me.  
"Goodnight," She whispered.  
"Night," I leant down and kissed her gently.  
"I'll see you tomorrow!" She waved to me.  
I walked away and waved to her.

I always loved walking home at night in winter. Nobody was around and the sound of snow crunching under my boots matched no other.  
I sat beside the river and watched the river flow past.  
"Vaughn!" Shea jumped down from the tree's and landed beside me.  
"Hello Shea," I ruffled his hair. Over the two weeks we had gotten closer almost like siblings.  
"How is Vaughn and Chelsea?" He asked.  
"We're good. How's Wada?"  
"We good," He grinned.  
"So how did you get here Shea?" I asked.  
"I jump from tree," He pointed to the tree he just jumped from.  
"No I meant here! How did you get to this Island?" I chuckled.  
"Wada find me as baby and look after me," He grinned at me. I nodded my head and went back to looking at the river.  
"Where you come from?" I took a deep breath.  
"I was a Prince and ran away from a marriage I didn't want," I shrugged.  
He sat looking at me and patted my back.  
"Vaughn happy now with Chelsea?" He asked.  
"I am," I smiled at him. I saw Mark walking from the diner across the river.  
"I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow," I patted him on his head and rushed after Mark.  
Mark was walking pretty quickly back to the hotel. I'd have no chance of catching up to him.  
I know Chelsea didn't want me to talk to him but I had to get him to back off.  
"Hey Mark!" I called out to him. He stopped and rolled his eyes.  
"What do you want?" He growled at me.  
"I wanted to ask you to back off from Chelsea," I smiled at him.  
"Well I'm not going to. You don't deserve her," He studied me.  
"Well she did choose me over you. I go out with her so back off," I balled my hand into a fist.  
"Make me," He punched my arm and jumped onto me.  
I struggled underneath the younger boy but managed to push him back and punch his face.  
Blood escaped from his nose, he clutched it as he aimed a kick towards my shins.  
We brawled and rolled around the floor until Mirabelle screamed at us to stop and got between us.  
I wiped away the blood from my mouth and stared at Mark with my left eye.  
He held his arm with two black eyes and blood pouring from his nose. I smiled; It looked like he came out of it much worse than me.  
Mirabelle frowned at me.  
"Get in," She sighed and opened the door to our home.  
With the door shut, she got some ice for my eye and sat across from me.  
"What was that about?" She looked at me.  
"He started it and it was about Chelsea," I held the ice to my eye.  
She sighed and tried a smile at me.  
"Chels isn't going to be happy," She shook her head at me and got up.  
"Goodnight Vaughn," She walked slowly up to bed.  
I sighed while lowering the ice pack and wandering over to the mirror.  
My right eye was bruised, a few cuts littered my face but other than that I seemed fine.  
I touched the purple bruise around my eye and winced.  
"I'm going to pay for this in the morning," I yawned.  
"Vaughn?" I turned around to see Julia in her dressing gown.  
"What the hell happened?" She moved up closer to me to see my bruised eye.  
"I just got into a fight Jules," I moved past her and opened the cupboard.  
"With whom?" She leant against the wooden table in the kitchen.  
"Mark," I replied turning my attention to the glass in my hand filling up with water.  
"Oh Vaughn. Chelsea will go insane at you," I could hear the smile in her voice.  
"Arwell," I turned to her and sipped my water.  
"I'll keep her distracted for tomorrow. Give your eye and stuff a chance to heal," Julia smiled at me.  
"Thanks Jules," I made my way towards the stairs with the glass still in my hand.  
"Lock your door!" She shouted after me.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Well it's been a while... Sorry for the delay but I just started a new college and other stuff so I was pretty busy! Hope you understand.  
**_**_I actually changed the ending to chapter 17, I think it was because LadiesOfBlood was kinda right. I thought they made up too quickly.  
_**_**LadiesOfBlood- I have no idea about the blue feather logic. I read a really good theory but didn't want to copy it, so I kinda made up my own :-) and yeah my month has been pretty okay, thanks. I hope yours has been good too :-)  
laylay- I've updated! Woooo! I've actually got back into playing the game too so i'll probably update more often! :-) :-) Smiles for you!  
pokemonfan0968- I have! Sorry it took so long though! :-)  
Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**_

* * *

Vaughn POV

"Vaughn! Open this door right now!" Chelsea hammered on my locked bedroom door.  
I raised an eyebrow towards the door. I knew this was coming; Julia couldn't keep her occupied for too long. I opened the window quietly and hopped onto the ledge below and clambered down.  
Chelsea would be going crazy over the state of Mark's face but I didn't mind. I needed some time to myself. Mirabelle stood outside her shop watering the flowers.  
"Vaughn? Are you running from Chelsea?" She questioned me. I smirked at her. Mirabelle knew me so well. "Be back in time for tea," She turned back to watering the flowers and letting me escape.  
I ran down to the beach quickly. Denny waved to me as he left his shack.  
"Hey Vaughn!" He shouted over to me.  
"Hey! Can I hide out at yours?" I asked him as I jogged closer to him.  
"Sure, sure," He opened his door quickly and locked it behind us.  
His shack was small but a good small I suppose. It had pots littered on the right in a pile but in the centre was a pot with four small cushions surrounding it. I suppose he wasn't used to company.  
"How can I help you today Vaughn?" he asked as he let his small black bird fly to its perch.  
"I'm hiding from Chelsea," I shrugged.  
"Does it have anything to do with your swollen eye?" He put his fishing poles in the corner and sat on one of the cushions.  
I sat on one near to him and nodded.  
"You fought with Mark didn't you?"  
"How does everybody know?" I smiled at him.  
"Nothings a secret with Lanna around," He shrugged. _That's where you're wrong.  
_"True," I nodded. "How are you and Lanna doing anyway?"  
"We're okay, I suppose," He shrugged.  
"Just okay?"  
"We're perfectly fine," He stuck out his tongue at me._  
_"It seems everyone's in a perfect relationship but me," I rolled my eyes at him.  
"You'll get it sorted," He reached over and patted my shoulder.  
"No! I swear most girls are insane. One day they like you and then the next day they want to murder you in cold blood," I sighed.  
"Well you did punch her friend in the face after she told you not to,"  
"Dude! Do you stalk us?"  
"Lanna," He smirked as if that explained it all.  
"Anyway, I'm her _boyfriend_ shouldn't she be taking my side?" I asked.  
"Girls, Girls don't work like that," He smiled.  
"Girls are complicated," I groaned. He smiled at me sympathetically and patted my arm.

We talked about all sorts of random gossip and he told me stories of when he used to fish in the sea for days on end and generally had a good time.  
I stood with up and stretched my legs out. _Man I'd been sat for hours. Time has flown.  
_"What time is it?" I yawned.  
"About 9," He looked over at his clock.  
"Holy shit! I gotta go!" I rushed over to the door and placed my hand on the door handle.  
I turned to look at him and smiled as he had followed me to the door.  
"Thanks for letting me hang out here man," I punched his shoulder playfully.  
"Anything for my best friend. We need to hang out more often," He smiled back at me.  
"We do," I patted his back as I opened the door to let the refreshing night breeze in.  
I left quickly, admittedly without saying goodbye, and snuck behind the homes and out of the light to try to get home without being spotted.  
"I don't know where he is. I haven't see him all day," I heard Natalie say.  
"I've been looking all day. I think I've made him mad," Chelsea's voice came from the front of the shop. I paused and stopped behind the house I was at currently.  
"Of course you wouldn't have. He'd do anything for you,"  
"But I keep taking Mark's side and not Vaughn's,"  
"So what?..." I walked away and back towards Mirabelle's. I didn't want to hear about how much better Mark was than me. I was a Prince!  
To these… peasants, I was a random lonely guy that appeared out of nowhere and was slightly strange. Nobody knew the real me. Nobody but Sabrina. **_Never_**_ say that again! Sabrina doesn't know you. She likes the Prince you, not the real one. _I shook my head to drown out my conscience.  
I opened the door to Mirabelle's quietly and let it creep shut behind me as not to alert the search party out for me.  
"I wondered when you'd be back," Julia sat at the table, sipping hot chocolate.  
"I was with Denny all day. I climbed out of the window this morning," I grinned at her.  
"I know. Chelsea broke down your door. Don't worry though; mum has put it back up. Chelsea went bat shit crazy when she found out you climbed from the window to avoid her," Julia smirked.  
I shrugged and made my way upstairs.  
"Mark has gone back to the castle you know. Something about seeing the Princess. I thought you'd want to know," Julia called after me.  
Those two were planning something and I didn't like it. Not one bit.

I sat on my bed, reading, with my newly fixed door and a candle the only light I could have so I wouldn't alert anyone outside looking for me. "Vaughn!" I heard a whisper from the window.  
Why couldn't I catch a break today? I groaned as Shea dove through the window and onto my carpet.  
"Is Vaughn okay? Shea hear about fight!" He emphasised fight by punching my bed.  
"I'm fine thanks Shea. Just hurt my eye," I smiled at him.  
"Owch," He winced as he saw my eye.  
"It'll get better," I shrugged.  
"Shea heard from pretty girl that Vaughn is better than Shea,"  
"I could never be better than you Shea," I ruffled his brown hair.  
He sat beside me on my bed and looked down at his scruffy feet.  
"You are my best friend and I here for you," He grinned.  
"Where did you hear that crap?" I asked.  
"Two girls in jungle," He shrugged and moved towards the window.  
"I'll come see you tomorrow Shea," I called after him.  
He looked back and me and nodded before disappearing into the night.

Sabrina POV

Mark came back to me with news today. It seems this little farmer had gotten into a fight with my poor Vaughn over that farmer. Mark looked terrible and with my generosity I had his wounds treated to and gave him a room in the castle for the night.  
Kindness was getting to me. My father always told me to be a ruler you had to be strong and that is exactly what I was trying to do. Vaughn's father had gotten in a much worse condition as the seasons had passed but I'm sure losing Vaughn didn't help him at all either. My father on the other hand had gone back to our kingdom to do some sort of 'deal'.  
I lay on my bed watching the stars, wondering how my love was. Hopefully his wounds weren't as bad a Mark's. I couldn't bare seeing a scar on his pretty little face.  
The law of triple taxes on Happiness Island will be passed tomorrow and even if Mark doesn't drive them apart Vaughn's will to do good and help these peasants Poor predictable Vaughn.  
A knock arose on my door. I looked at the clock. 11pm?! Who dares to disturb me at such an hour?  
I walked to my door and opened it. Mark stood there with a sheepish grin.  
"Hey, I-I wanted to talk to you," He shrugged.  
"Come in," I stepped back so he could gain access to my chamber.  
He walked in, looking everywhere and perched on a chair.  
I closed the door behind him and stood in front of him with my arms crossed.  
"Yes?"  
"O-oh. Um are you sure that we're doing the right thing between Vaughn and Chelsea?" He stuttered.  
"Of course," I rolled my eyes at him.  
"They just seem so perfect together. She's always talking about him," He shrugged.  
I sighed in an annoyed manner.  
"If you love someone shouldn't you be happy that they are?" He asked.  
"That's only in fairy tales and only in fairy tales do Princes' go off with unworthy farm girls and not with a Princess" I waved him off and turned my back to him to stare out of the window.  
He got up quietly off his chair and stood beside me.  
"Princess?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I think you're pretty,"  
I looked up at him and smiled.  
"Thank you Mark,"


	19. Chapter 19

**_I know it may surprise you guys but I've actually been writing a lot and have written atleast 3 more chapters for this story! It's what I get for being ill but obviously I won't put them up all at once so I can have chance to finish this story. Anyway on to the reviews!  
Mew-Star-Mew- Hahaha thank you :-) I do prefer this new ending and I'm totally VaughnxChelsea all the way so you shouldn't really expect any other pairings from Island of happiness but I am thinking about doing a story from Animal Parade!  
Laylay- Sabrina is evil! She just hides it because she's so quiet! And thank you so much :-) :-) :-)  
Hope you all enjoy it!_**

* * *

Chelsea POV

I opened my eyes and glared at my alarm as it blared. I barely slept a wink last night as I was worrying over Vaughn. Although I didn't always show it, I did love him.  
The cold air greeted my face as I opened the curtains and smiled at the sight of my flourishing crops.  
Thor came up to me barking and jumped up at my legs. "What's wrong boy?" I asked concerned.  
He barked at me like mad then almost fell down the stairs to my living area. I followed him slowly and half awake. He sat beside a letter on the floor and wagged his tail expectedly.  
I patted his head gently, picked up the letter and ripped the white envelope. A red slip fell into my palms.  
_  
Dear resident,  
By order of Princess Sabrina the taxes for living on Happiness Island has now tripled. This law will be carried out by soldiers and people who cannot make this tax will be thrown in jail. This tax is due to the disappearance of Vaughn and is needed to continue the search for the run-away prince._

The royal seal stamped along the bottom of the letter. I fell to my knees on the floor. There would be no way I could pay that and my mother's hospital fees'. Tears escaped my eyes quickly and smeared the words on the letter. Thor came to me and curled on my lap as I cried. My choice was move away from Vaughn and my life I have made here or move back to the city and pay for my mum's hospital bills.

Vaughn POV  
It was an awkward silence in the house. Mirabelle had obviously been crying when I retreated from my bedroom and Julia had sought comfort in Elliot.  
I sat down at the kitchen with a glass of water and gave a concerned look to Mirabelle, not that she noticed.  
"What's happened?" I questioned her.  
"Have a read," She thrust a red letter in front of me. I picked it up and analysed it.  
_Sabrina._ "This is outrageous! That stupid little girl!" I cried.  
"We won't be able to live here anymore. I'm sorry Vaughn. All the animals will have to be sold to the slaughterhouse, most likely," She shuddered.  
"I won't let that happen," I walked over and hugged the older woman.  
Chelsea! Did Chelsea get the letter?  
"Mirabelle. I have to go see Chelsea but I promise I'll sort it," I smiled at her.  
She nodded understandingly then continued to stare at the red letter with deep hatred.

I ran as fast as I could to Chelsea's farm through the rain and found the door open. She sat on the floor inside, crying, with Thor on her lap chewing at the letter. I stood in the doorway with my heart breaking.  
It was my fault.  
"Chels?" I made my way inside.  
"Vaughn!" She gently pushed Thor from her lap and ran into my arms. I held her close, hoping I could shield her from what was happening. It wasn't her fault I fell in love with her. It wasn't her fault that I wasn't the guy she thought I was.  
"It's okay Chels. Everything will be okay," I stroked her hair lovingly.  
"No it won't! I have the hardest choice of my life to make and I don't want to!" She wailed.  
As she sobbed I cradled her and lifted her to carry her to bed. I placed her on the bed and turned away from her. "V-Vaughn?" She sniffed.  
I turned around to face her. "Lay with me?" She asked. I smiled at her and placed my Stetson on her bedside table as she shuffled to make room for me on her small bed.  
She lay on my chest and I stroked her hair until her sobs died down.  
"What should I do?" She asked.  
"I don't know. It's hitting everyone hard. It seems this island will be no more unless somebody does something about it," I pondered my options.  
"That silly Prince," She sighed. I froze up but tried a fake laugh anyway. _I had to tell her.  
_"Yeah…" I sighed.  
"Have you sorted out your animals today?" I asked her.  
"Oh shit!" She went to get up.  
"I'll handle it," I smiled at her.

The barn was first on my list as the rain had taken care of watering the crops. Jesse-Bell mooed with her blue ribbon around her neck as Cocoa lay on the ground due to pregnancy.  
I put out fodder for the two cows and two sheep, milked, groomed and sheered until my arms were sore. Cocoa seemed like she would give birth any day now and I sure as hell wouldn't let the baby go to some farmer that would love her less than Chelsea would or even worse the Slaughterhouse. I put the produce in the box for Elliot or Natalie to collect later on and made my way to the stable.  
Chelsea's horse, which I found out later, was called Spirit, neighed at me when I walked in and trotted happily over to me. "Hey there!" I patted his muzzle and got on to cleaning him and his surrounding area as well as giving him food and water. I was exhausted by this point. I have no idea how Chelsea managed to do this each day. I dragged myself over to the chicken coop and opened the door slowly. Chickens were much easier to care for than the bigger mammals all they needed was petting and feeding really. Zellie followed me around like a lost puppy and squawked whenever I stopped petting her. _Fussy chicken._

Finally, I made my way back into Chelsea's home. "Here," She pushed a bowl of porridge in front of me. "Thanks," I tried a smile at her but she didn't respond but sat lifeless across the table.  
I took a spoonful of my porridge and ate quietly.  
"Sometimes I hate the Prince," She said after pondering.  
I almost spat out my porridge. "Why?" I asked.  
"He's caused all of this by being selfish. By not caring for his country,"  
"Maybe he was forced into something," I felt myself growing angry.  
"Well then he should have dealt with it and not ran away like a wimp,"  
"A wimp! Do you even know what happened to that Prince?"  
"He's a Prince a spoilt little brat that needs all our taxes to be found,"  
It hit me. I was fed up of people hating me and not knowing what I've been through. What has happened to me. I want people to know I'm not the happy-go-lucky spoilt Prince they thought I was.  
"Spoilt?" I exploded at her, slamming my hands on the table causing my bowl to smash on the floor. She sat in stunned silence.  
"You really don't know anything do you. Just stop assuming you are right for once and listen to me. That 'Prince' has been through as much shit as you but it just seems his life is 'perfect' because he couldn't complain. You have no idea. You don't understand," I stood up with my hands on the table.  
"How do you know? You don't know him!" She shouted back, her face growing increasingly red as she became even more angry.  
"I DO BECAUSE I AM THE PRINCE," I screamed back to her.


End file.
